The Heart Won't Lie
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: SEQUEL TO SHY GIRL It's two and a half years later when the guys are graduating from college, and Amanda comes for a vacation. What happens when things don't turn out like she expects? Will she and Kendall finally be able to get together, or will there be things standing in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm back with another sequel...Woot Woot! I don't have this all the way planned out just yet, but I couldn't wait to start on it, so yeah. I hope you all enjoy this and some credit goes to ****dudeamanda**** for part of the storyline :)**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"So who else is supposed to be coming?", I ask as I settle on the couch with a beer that James placed in my hand. Currently it's myself, brunette Amanda, Carlos, and James; and we are the only ones here. I know for sure that Logan and Paula are supposed to be coming as well, but they had some stuff to do before making the two hour drive to the lakehouse we all rented for a week. Logan, James, and Carlos all just had their commencement ceremony yesterday for graduating from college; and this their gift to themselves. Of course I was invited along because I'm Logan's best friend ever, and I wouldn't miss his graduation for the world. My slacker friend miraculously earned his bachelor of arts, with his major being in mathematics. I'm very proud of him.

"I think Kendall, Chad, maybe Bryce, Brianna, and Heather", Mr. Diamond takes it upon himself to answer my question.

"Oh okay", I take a drink of the beer and force myself not to cringe at the extremely bitter taste. I don't know Bryce, or the other girls, but I'm sure it'll be fun nonetheless.

"Don't worry", brunette Amanda points to the bottle in my hand. "Paula and Logan are gonna hit up the liquor store on the way here since we bought all the food, and I requested some fruity drinks."

"Nice", I reply and stretch my arms while letting my back slump into the back of the couch. That two hour drive was no joke and I know we need to get started on dinner soon, but I need to relax a bit first. I have to say that I'm impressed with the house the guys rented, it's in a secluded area, big and beautiful with a lake out back. There are five bedrooms, so obviously people will be sharing. In a way I kinda hope I get to bunk with Kendall. We haven't really talked since he went back to CSU, what's the point right? No sense is wallowing after something you can't have. I did see him at graduation, but he seemed distant and I never did get a chance to talk to him. But I'm excited, maybe we can rekindle the little bit of flame we had before. I know what you're thinking; fat chance, but hey a girl can dream right?

"So how are things at your school?", Carlos joins the rest of us in the living room. "Where do you go...again? I kinda forgot." I watch as he takes a seat next to Amanda on the love seat and drapes his arm around her shoulder. Just like Logan and Paula, this couple has managed to stay together over the past two years. Well I do remember Logan saying that the other Amanda and Carlos took like a two month break from eachother, but I guess that doesn't matter.

"Okay, I guess", I reply to the question thrown in my direction. "I'm going to Penn State, actually. I graduate next year", I shake my fist in the air, wishing I was graduating already like these guys.

"Already?", James pipes in, raising his eyebrows. "I thought you were going to med school."

"Long story", I down a good amount of the amber liquid in my hand. "Things changed and I'm majoring in t.v. and radio", I inform him. That Thanksgiving day about two and half years ago, I went home that night and started packing my bags. I knew going back to CSU was out of the question for me, but so was the thought of me staying in Texas with my parents dictating my life. I was hell-bent and determined to get all of my stuff and leave, and try life out somewhere else on my own. It scared my parents so bad though that they had me sit down and for like the first time ever, we had a civil discussion about MY college life. They agreed to pay for me to go anywhere else except CSU, and do whatever I wanted. Isn't that great? Needless to say, my relationship with my parents finally improved but unfortunately, my dad passed away last year when he had a heart attack playing golf.

"Cool", he nods.

"Up north huh? Wow!", Carlos comments.

"Yeah, I don't really dig the cold weather too much. As soon as I graduate, I'm moving back down south".

We sit and chat for a while, then decide to start getting prepared for dinner. The guys clean up the grill and get it started outside while us Amanda's make a pasta salad, and season chicken pieces, along with getting corn on the cob grill ready.

After putting the humongous bowl of pasta salad in the refrigerator to cool, I wash my hands and hear a car pulling up in the driveway. My heart skips a beat, thinking it might be Kendall, but I'm pleasantly disappointed to see Logan and Paula walk in. "Hey hey, is this where the party is?", Logan shouts out as soon as he walks in the door, carrying a case of Bud Light with Lime and a gallon of vodka. Fuck, he wants to get tore up tonight. Paula juggles two brown paper bags in her arms, and rushes to set them down on the table.

I give Logan instructions to join the men outside and us ladies all pull ourselves up into sitting positions on the counter. "Okay girls, we so need to devise a plan to pull a really good prank on everybody since this will be our last week together, probably ever!". I can't help but to laugh at the way her brown eyes deviously dart around. I have totally missed this girl, she is the prank queen.

"What do you have in mind?", I ask.

"Not sure yet", she shrugs. "But just us three will be in on it. Cool?"

"Sure", Paula nods.

"Yup", I answer. Different ideas are thrown out and we discuss them quietly without really settling on one, until somehow the subject changes to guys.

"So, you think you and Kendall will hook up while you're here?", Paula asks and pulls three wine coolers out of a bag.

"I don't know", I respond honestly. "I mean it would be stupid to say I'm still in love with him after two and a half years, but I'm really stoked to see him and hang out with him."

"Do you have a boyfriend?", brunette Amanda asks.

I shake my head no. I was seeing this guy Brandon for a few months, but he was too boring and stiff, so I kicked his ass to the curb. "Nope, single and ready to mingle", I blurt out like a goofball, making the other two girls laugh. "Does Kendall have a girl?", my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Honestly, I'm not sure", Paula says. "He's been hanging out a lot with that Brianna chick but I've never seen them hold hands or kiss or anything, so they're probably just friends." I feel a pinch in my chest, but decide to brush it off. I mean life does go on, I dated someone after Kendall and he has that same right to do so.

"Well, we'll just have to see what we can do. Maybe some drunken truth or dare will help move things along later on. Besides, you have seniority since you had him first", Amanda looks over at Paula and winks.

"Oh no, I am pretty capable of making moves myself", I remark, not even wanting to know what kinda shit these women have up their sleeves. I do like the seniority remark, though.

"Pssh, girl I'm talking about having fun in general, not just random drunk hook-ups or orgies. We'll get the guys shit-faced and naked; and make 'em do stupid stuff", she waves a hand in the air and drinks half her winecooler down in one gulp. See? She's just awesome and has the best ideas.

"Anyway, I don't mean to veer off the subject or anything", Paula's voice lowers and we lean in closer to hear her. "But I think James has...a thang for you", she tells me seriously.

"What?!", I scoff. "No way!"

"Hey", brunette Amanda takes another swig of her beverage. "If Kendall is taken, then I say you totally do it with James. If I never met Carlos, I would have been riding that train a long time ago," she refers to James.

"AMANDA!", I shriek loudly. "I can't sleep with two guys that are friends. That's slutty."

"Dude, it was over two years ago, it's like not even legit anymore", Paula intervenes, making me facepalm, while Amanda holds her hand up for a high five.

"You can't deny that James is hot. I mean you have seen him shirtless before."

"Yeah, but I like Kendall", I cross my arms over my chest.

"All I'm saying is that if he's not single, I simply will not allow you to sit around moping all week girl", Paula hops down from the counter and pulls at my hand with wide eyes. "They're here. I hear a car!", she shouts excitedly.

"Yeah and if Kendall dares to bring another chick here, I will fuck a bitch up, you know that", Amanda pats my shoulder.

I slide down off of the counter and swallow the nervous lump hanging out in my throat.

...

Ten minutes later, Kendall enters the kitchen and out of the corner of my eye I see my two female friends ditch me, leaving us alone. "Hey", I smile at the handsome blonde, and give him a good lookover. He's a bit more muscular than the last time I saw him, his hair is a little shorter, and his face has matured slightly, but other than that he's the same.

All of those old feelings rush back to me as if we've only been separated for two minutes, not almost three years. "Hi Amanda", his green eyes twinkle and he pulls me in for a hug. He only holds onto me for like a second before letting go and taking a step back, I don't know if I should be offended by this. "How are you?", he asks.

"I'm good. How about yourself?", I return the question and fidget with my fingers.

"Not the best, but not the worst", he pulls a shoulder up to his chin.

"Yeah", I nod and tuck the corner of my bottom lip between my teeth, not quite sure what else to say next.

"You're staying the whole week?", he asks me.

"Yup", I respond and take another drink of my winecooler, watching a brunette with long curly hair that I don't know walk into the kitchen. She stops mere inches away from Kendall and wraps her hand around his bicep, then leans in to place a peck on his arm.

My heart stops and sinks down into my stomach, so I do what first comes to my head. I grab the container of corn on the cob and turn around. "Umm, I gotta get this outside", murmur and walk past the other two people in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This came out longer than I intended it to, but I was having a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you readers don't mind. Also, I want to thank each one of you who left a review, they make me happy and provide great motivation! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Heck yeah for the sequel, I'm glad you're excited! And Kendall always has a girl cuz he's just so freakin' hot! ****SuperSillyStories****- Haha, well I'm glad I 'channelled' you correctly haha j/k. I must say that I did have some inspiration from you for this chapter, so thank you! And yeah, somebody's gonna have to fuck up Brianna cuz Kendall belongs with blonde Amanda! ****paumichyy****- Woo-Hoo, glad you like the sequel. Yup Paula and Kendall, two years already...and Kendall is just too damn hot to stay single! ****hedleyfaberdrive101****- Sadly, it's been two years, he couldn't have just waited for Amanda because no one knows what would be happening. ****michelle-schmaslow****- You are NOT evil for wanting Amanda and James to hook up, cuz I want them to as well haha! And yeah I'm sad for Amanda, it must suck seeing him with another girl...blah! And yes, a lot CAN happen and this is only chapter two, so who knows how it'll all unfold? ;) ****kachilee07****- Yay, I'm glad you're excited! Way to go for the parents getting their heads out of their ass AND for Paula and Logan staying together! Yup, unfortunately there is another girl, and I agree, Amanda has had it hard :( ****DeniseDEMD****- Ha that's what I like to hear! I agree, Kendall does need to be with Amanda, but I guess we'll just have to see how things go! ****KtotheH****- Yano, it makes my day to hear that people are excited for this sequel, thanks so much! I do like your theory, because I feel like it would work, we'll just have to wait and see what happens though right? :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yup, Logan and Paula are STILL together, don't think many people expected that lol. Yup, sadly another girl, I mean Kendall is so damn hot like he just can't stay single :) ****Stephanie.E.M****- I know, so many emotions right? Maybe this chapter can make you smile some :) ****Guest****- Yeah, there's just always something or someone keeping them apart...UGH! No, it's not bad at all that you want Amanda to make Kendall jealous, I kinda had the same idea... Hehe yup, Logan and Paula are STILL together, who would have thought?**

Once everyone is finished dinner, the guys all band together in the game room to shoot some pool and play arcade games, while us ladies sit around and chat. It's me, brunette Amanda, Paula, Brianna, and Heather. Everyone already knows who the couples are; Carlos and brunette Amanda, Paula and Logan, Heather and Chad, and that leaves out me, Kendall, Brianna, and James. Brunette Amanda has practically been foaming at the mouth to ask Brianna what's up with her and Kendall and after pouring each of us two shots and making us down them, she zones in on the target. "So Brianna, are you and Kendall like together together, or just hooking up?"

"Well it's going on three months", she shrugs her shoulders. "So it's together together." Ugh, her voice is high pitched and nasally, completely annoying. I silently thank my devious friend for those shots because it helps to numb the pain, but my anger is still blazing.

"Oh", the other Amanda nods. "So how old are you anyway?"

"I'm twenty, this is my sophomore year at CSU", the curly brunette answers.

"How about you Heather?", I ask the red headed girl who has been sitting quietly. I really don't wanna focus all of my attention on Brianna and this poor girl looks like she feels left out; plus she seems really nice.

"I'm twenty one and I met Chad last year. We just finally hooked up a few weeks ago and decided to make a go of it", she giggles.

Everyone's kinda quiet as we hear the guys yelling and making a bunch of noise downstairs in the basement and brunette Amanda takes it upon herself to try to liven things up. "Wanna have some fun?", she wiggles her eyebrows and us four remaining females nod our heads. "Okay", she waves her hands in the air, motioning for us to move closer, which we all do. "Let's prank the guys."

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Heather, Brianna, and myself are laying on the ground outside, completely still, pretending to be murdered. I'm trying my hardest not to laugh as I hear Amanda screaming fake bloody murder that could rival any girl's from any horror movie, while Paula is dressed in an old flannel shirt, bib overalls, a pair of boots, and a straw hat that we found out in the shed. Paula is wearing a hockey mask and chasing brunette Amanda with a sickle. We put chairs underneath the door handles from outside so it's impossible for the doors to be opened and the guys are pretty much stuck in the house while the front porch light is on where the two 'not dead' girls are running back and forth, trying to draw attention from the men. "HELP MEEEE!", Amanda yells at the top of her lungs. "SOMEBODY PLEASE".

I peek from underneath my arm to see James and Carlos shove the curtains to the side and look out the large bay window. "Holy shit!", I hear the latino yell and fling his hands through his hair.

"OH MY GOD, THERE'S A KILLER ON THE LOOSE", James screams and falls backwards, passing out. Seconds later the other three guys are looking out, and Kendall runs to the door and wiggles and jiggles it, but it won't open.

"Fuck!", I hear him curse and bite down on my lip to stifle the laugh bubbling up from seeing four men with wide eyes looking like they're about to shit their pants as the two girls continue their roles. They run all the way around the house and come back into view, this time with Amanda screaming and fake crying. She pretends to fall and Paula grabs her by the arm all the while Amanda is kicking and screaming trying to fight back, but acting like she can't get away. Paula drags her over to the shed and proceeds to lock her inside, then tip-toes back to the front of the house.

"Break a fucking window!", Chad yells.

"It's not our house", Carlos retorts.

"Jump out the window idiots", Logan smacks them both in the back of their heads.

"Nuh-uh, fuck that, I'm not ready to die", Carlos shakes his head rapidly back and forth. I watch as 'Paula' still dressed in her costume creeps to the front of the house and flattens herself against the side, slowly making her way to the window, where she ducks down out of the guys's view.

"SOMEBODY HELP US", James apparently recovers from his fainting spell. "Do you think it's safe to stand by the window?"

"Call the cops and go hide in a closet", Logan offers up more advice.

"I'm getting under a bed, peace out bitches. Oh and if something happens, I love you guys and I wouldn't have went down any other way", I observe Carlos beat on his chest twice with his fist, then the caramel colored boy sprints away from view with tear stained cheeks.

"I don't see the guy and my cell's not picking up a signal", Kendall croons nervously.

"Dude, I'm going to get a chair and smash this window out. Then we'll each grab a chick and shove 'em into a car and hightail it out of here", Chad calmly tells his buds.

"B-but what about Amanda? She's in the shed", James asks.

"Paula and I didn't even have sex today yet", Logan whines.

"Dude, I don't know but I'm totally creeped the fuck out", Chad disappears and then comes back less than a minute later with a chair in his arms. Just as he's about to swing it at the window, Paula jumps up and slams her palms on the window, making all four of the remaining guys jump and scream worse than girls.

They're just standing in place holding onto eachother, still screaming while Paula slaps the hat off of her head and peels the mask from her face, laughing her ass off. A very healthy looking and unharmed brunette Amanda comes sauntering through the yard, with her head thrown back in laughter. "Fucking idiots. I told you it would work", she waves at us to get off the ground.

We remove the chairs and put everything away, before finding Carlos and convincing him that it was a prank and he was still unsure, so his girlfriend had to bribe him with a blow job later to get him out from under other the bed.

It's still too early to go to bed, so James suggests playing truth or dare. Everyone quickly agrees, especially the guys who are calmed down now; they most likely think they're gonna get some action. But Paula pipes in with a different idea. "Let's play truth and dare. Everyone gets a truth, then we go back through and each person has to do a dare. And NOTHING if off limits", she smiles mischieviously.

"I'm down", I respond.

"I can dig it", brunette Amanda shakes her head. We light a fire in the firepit and pull chairs up to form a circle.

"Umm, blonde Amanda goes first since she's like the guest", James points at me and winks.

Great, God only knows what he's up to with this. "Fine. I pick truth", I playfully glare at the oh so handsome James. Oh gosh, this alcohol must really be getting to me.

"Hmm", he taps his finger on his chin. "What's the strangest place you've ever had sex at?"

My face heats up instantly. "Well, I guess that would be in a dorm room closet", I respond honestly and throw my hands out defensively. "Don't ask", I add, then decide to turn the tables on James. "Your turn now. How long did you last the first time you ever got laid?"

"Ooooohhh", Carlos covers his mouth with his hands and starts giggling before fist bumping me. "Good one."

"One minute and three seconds", he announces proudly while throwing his fists in the air. We all erupt into fits of laughter at this. "Okay someone else's turn", he wants the heat off of him.

"I'll go", Paula jumps up. "Brianna", she fixes her eyes on the girl sitting next to Kendall. "Have you ever cheated on anyone?"

The curly haired brunette nods her head, "Yes I have." Whoa, way to make yourself like a dick in front of your man. At least I hope it works and he's disgusted by it. "Anyway", she tucks her hair behind her ears. "Kendall, what was your most perverted dream?", she can't help but to giggle as she asks.

Kendall of course shakes his head and puts his hands together. "I don't know. I guess like we've all dreamed about getting it on with one of our teachers when we were teenagers. I kinda had this dream once about spanking my teacher Mrs. Hyde and bending her over the desk."

"BORING!", Logan intervenes, making the blonde's bushy eyebrows raise.

"Yeah? Okay, Mr. Mitchell, have you ever masturbated anywhere inappropriate? If so, where?"

"Oh my God, you're gonna make me look like such an ass", he throws his head back for a moment. "Yes, and it was at church", he smirks.

"What?!", Paula exclaims. "That is fucked up."

"Hey, the Pastor's wife had some really nice boobs and some of the girls wore short skirts that day. I was like eleven so I was whacking off like five times a day anyway, and I kinda just snuck to the bathroom to...relieve myself".

As the game goes on, we find out that Paula has tried anal sex with Logan, brunette Amanda loves to be handcuffed during 'the deed', Carlos once stole from the collection plate at church because his mom wouldn't give him money for ice cream, the longest Chad ever went without without sex was two months, and Heather has experimented with a girl.

Obviously this turns Chad on and within minutes the couple is making out and then disappears. Brunette Amanda decides to begin round two. "Umm, I choose Kendall", she says a little less than innocentluy. "I dare you to pick one girl here that's not your girlfriend and go make out with her for two minutes." I don't miss the way the blonde's green eyes dart over to me quickly, and then his chin falls to his chest.

"I-I can't do that", he stutters. "Fuck it, I'm outta the game". Everyone watches silently while he stalks off and takes a seat several feet away where he picks up his guitar and starts strumming. Brianna calls herself out of the game and goes to join her boyfriend, leaving only six of us left.

"Well then", Paula sticks her tongue out at the couple. "Umm, James. I dare you to kiss blonde Amanda".

I don't know why I should be so shocked, but I am. "I can totally do that", James stands up and slides his hands around my waist. I glance over at Kendall to see if he's paying any attention, and his eyes are narrowed into little slits as he watches James's face move closer to mine. When his plump lips hit mine, I immediately open my mouth, inviting him in to explore. Our tongues tangle and dance until everyone starts coughing or clearing their throats to get us to stop. I can't deny that he may very well be the best kisser I've ever had.

Stunned, I sit back in my chair and turn to Carlos. "I dare you to strip naked, run out onto the dock, and do a flip into the water."

"Game on", the latino gets to his feet and pulls his shirt off over his head, and then removes the rest of his clothes before doing what he was dared. He's back in two minutes, dripping wet and yelling "WOO!"

As he puts his boxers back on, he grins over at brunette Amanda. "Babe, I dare you to take a picture of your ass and send it to my parents and your parents."

Her mouth gapes open, but it only takes a matter of seconds for her to pull her pants down, mooning us all with her ass and letting her boyfriend take a picture. She giggles like crazy as she pushes the send button four different times on her phone.

Paula stands up next. "Logan", she crosses her arms over her chest. "I dare you to pull your pants down and let James spank your ass".

"Pssh, that ain't nothing", my best friend exposes his white ass to the world and bends over, placing his hands on the arms of his chair. I actually cringe each of the ten times James's hand lands on his ass. Logan actually jumps each time and when the job is done, his ass is cherry red and welted, and in desperate need of some ice.

"Okay", he sits back down carefully and turns his woman. "I dare you to show everyone your boobs...for ten seconds!"

Paula rolls her eyes as if he just asked her to kiss him. "Lame", she remarks to him and lifts her shirt and bra up at the same time, flashing everyone while we all count down to ten. Poor James, it must have been a while before he's had any because his eyes are popping out of their sockets.

Last but not least, Paula turns to James. "I'm tired and just wanna get this overwith, so I dare you to shave your armpits."

"No", his face twists up and then he changes his mind hastily. "Oh fuck that's like stupid easy, I'll do it."

"Don't forget to use shaving cream cause I'm sure you don't want razor burn", I yell to the model look-alike as he runs inside the house.

I glance around and notice that all the couples are hugged up together, kissing, and being lovey dovey; especially Kendall and Brianna. She's sitting on his lap and they're talking with their faces like an inch apart, sharing kisses every so often. I'm almost on the verge of tears by the time James comes back out shirtless and with his arms raised.

"Way to go", I tell him dryly and shove my two thumbs up at him and announce to whoever may even be listening that I'm going to bed. I begin to wonder if I should've just went back home instead of coming here for the week to celebrate with my friends. I was sadly mistaken thinking solely about Kendall when I made that decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Umm, again I didn't mean for this to get so long hehe and I kinda got off track a bit, but it's all good! Thank you for the reviews, you people are wonderful (but then again you already know that!) ALSO I stole a line from ****SuperSillyStories****, so the whole line where brunette Amanda shouts at Kendall, those are actually almost all of her own words that she wrote in another one of her awesome stories. It was so cool and much like I think she is so I stole it...yeah *cringes* Hope you're not mad girl! That credit rightfully goes to HER! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- right! How bad does it suck for her? Maybe her and James will get their groove on, I mean hey they both are single! Glad you liked the prank and the game, I can be evil at times hehe. ****dudeamanda****- Thanks. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm NOT a fan of Brianna either! ****xomich16xo****- Yup jealous...and HECK YEAH to a dramatic week lol. ****paumichyy****- The dares were awesome...Kendall sucks though *sticks tongue out at him* And way to go for James, can you imagine? ****KtotheH****- Yes, yes, and maybe haha! We'll have to wait and see if anything transpires between Amanda and James :P ****hedleyfaberdrive101****- Wow thanks? Emotional *hug* aww it's just a story...no sweat about the shout out, I always give them in my chapter stories :) ****kachilee07****- I'm glad you enjoyed the prank! Yano what? I think I would also like to see James and Amanda hook up, I mean they are both single :) And yeah, Kendall is being extremely dumb! ****btrfanfiction1516****- Woo-Hoo glad you're stoked that I'm using (kinda) your name lol. Bad thing is though, this chick is gonna be a bitch so try not to get too excited lol. I'm glad that you're loving this story and it makes me happy to hear that you're happy I made a sequel :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Yay well thanks, what can I say? I'm crazy and like to have fun lol. I totally ship Kendall and Amanda too, maybe Brianna can like drown in the lake or get ran over by a boat or something hehehe. ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Ha well I laughed A LOT while writing the previous chapter! Hmm, I cannot answer your question at this time, so we'll leave it maybe ;) But you are pretty smart; just sayin!  
**

When I wake up, James's bed is empty and I look around, spying him flexing his muscles and making faces in the mirror. Somehow we got lucky, only two of the rooms have double beds, while the others are equipped with king sized beds. Thankfully I managed to skip a hangover and I feel halfway decent because I gave myself a pep talk last night that I came here on this 'vacation' with everyone to have fun, and that is what I'm going to do; regardless if Kendall has a girlfriend and he shoves his tongue down her throat in front of me, or if she gives him a hand job in front of the world. I'm going to stay positive and enjoy every moment with these people I missed so much.

My eyes search around for a clock, but I can't find one; nor can I find my phone. Great, God only knows where I left it at, for all I know it could be out in the yard from when I was laying there during the prank. I groan and lay my head back down, and call James. When he doesn't answer, I realize that his earbuds are jammed into his ears and his ipod is tucked into the waistband of his black boxer briefs, so obviously he can't hear me. I allow myself to watch the gorgeous, barely dressed creature flex his muscles and make faces in the mirror, trying to contain my laughter. So what if he's a conceited, vain goofball? He's definitely hot. Suddenly the light bulb goes off over my head when I remember something brunette Amanda said while we were throwing out ideas for pranking the boys, and I peer into the bathroom one last time before feeling around underneath the bed for something. I find several of the item I was looking for, and choose the one that looks like a little's boy face. It's really pale with black, sunken in eyes and messy with fake blood and scars; the creepy part is that it looks totally realistic.

I put the mask on and climb onto the floor quietly while Mr. Diamond proceeds to sing Sexy And I Know It; holding his toothbrush like a microphone. I stay low, crawling across the floor until I'm against the edge of the wall right next to the bathroom and of course the tall brunette inside is way too consumed with himself to notice me, which I'm grateful for. Finally the song ends, and I observe while he rinses his toothbrush with hot water and applies toothpaste, then starts to brush his teeth. From his angle, he can't see me sitting here, and now all I have to do is wait until he's finished, then I can give him a good scare.

With the skill of a ninja, I silently creep up several feet behind James as he bends down to spit the toothpaste out and rinse his mouth. I stand there completely still, staring at my reflection in the mirror while biting the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. At last the brunette's face appears in the glass again, and it takes less than a nanosecond for him to see me here. An extremely high-pitched sound exits his mouth as he spins around. Seeing that it has feet and a body attached, not to mention my long blonde hair hanging around, the not so smart man gets a grip on reality. "AMANDA", he shouts. "YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME".

I start laughing and take the mask off, and drop it onto the ground. "It was just a joke", I tell him when I see the mischievious glint in his eyes and the way his long fingers stretch out and begin. Holy shit, he plans on tickling me!

I scream and turn around, sprinting through the room and down the steps, with my heart beating erratically as I hear James's footsteps behind me. "No!", I shriek several times and run into a group of people hanging out in the kitchen. "Save me!", I yell to no one in particular and hide behind an embracing Logan and Paula, holding them in front of me with a death grip. "The fuck Mandy?", Logan asks as James nears.

"Protect me or I will beat your ass with a paddle today", I threaten, knowing he's got to be sore from his spanking last night. My best friend takes a sharp intake of breath and James proceeds to circle around the three of us like a vulture, with me yelling and giggling the whole time. "No James", I try to plead with him. "If you stop I'll flash you. Or I-I'll even let you touch my boobs". He stops and thinks it over briefly before shaking his head no. Seriously though, I hate being tickled. To me it's like the equivalent of getting raped.

He lunges at me and I scream bloody murder, then all we hear is the sound of someone pounding down the stairs, stopping everyone in their tracks. Kendall is standing there wearing nothing but a pair of skinny jeans. Fuck me. "Do you guys think you could keep it down some? Brianna's upstairs not feeling well. She's sick", he acts like it's the end of the world.

"Calm your tits", Paula rolls her eyes at his rude outburst.

Brunette Amanda decides to give her two cents next. "What crawled up your vagina and took a shit? Newsflash, it's called a hangover, she ain't sick. So give her some coffee and aspirin and she'll be as good as new".

Feeling the heat of everyone's stare on her face, she pulls the hood of her sweatshirt up over head and crosses her arms in front of her. "What? I can't help it if I gave chickenshit here", she points to Carlos, "A blowjob last night and I didn't get anything in return." The look she gives the latino says 'Your dick is mine all day motherfucker and if you even try to get away from me I will make sure you never walk again.'

A pissed off Kendall runs a hand down in face and stomps over to the coffeepot and pours some of the hot brown liquid into a mug and digs around in cupboards, most likely looking for aspirin or ibuprofen or tylenol. I start to laugh at the smart ass remarks thrown at him because they're just that funny, when I'm snatched up and thrown over a shoulder. "James!", I yell and start kicking my legs. "Put me down". How embarrassing, it's just now that I realize I'm only wearing a white t-shirt and my panties, and my butt is sticking all up in the air for everyone to see.

"No can do", he slaps said body part playfully and carries me out the back door. "Where are we going?", I ask.

"Not we, sweetie", he chuckles. "YOU are going for a swim this on this lovely morning". I see boards underneath of me now and realize that we're on the dock.

"Please don't", I try to argue. "Nobody knows what kind of animals are lurking around in this water."

"According to the people we talked to, it's very safe for swimming. And there's even a rope swing by the trees", he adds cheerfully, letting me know I won't be getting out of this.

"I can't swim", I lie.

"Saw you at the beach woman", he replies matter of factly and emphasizes it with a pinch to my rear.

I lift my head and see that we're close to the end of the dock. "I'm scared...a-and it's not very gentleman-ly for you to throw me in". I wrap my arms around him tightly, trying to prevent him from dropping me into the water. My heart stops when I see the end of the dock and I'm surrounded by so much water.

"I guess I'll have to just go in with you then, huh?", he answers and before I know what's happening, I'm plunged into the water, still clinging to that hard body.

I close my mouth and hold my breath just in time, relaxing my limbs as I hit the water. Surprisingly it's actually warm and doesn't smell bad, or even feel...yucky. I resurface and start laughing, then wipe at my eyes before opening them. "That was fun", I tell a confused looking James and splash water at his face before swimming away.

...

Hour later, everyone is sitting around chilling in bathing suits while the guys grill hot dogs and hamburgers for lunch. Beer has already made a presence, but the guys are taking it easy until it gets dark; at least that's what they say. Well, everyone except for Kendall and Brianna, who seem to be enjoying eachother's company just fine on their own. "Dude", I smack at Logan's arm who's laying next to me on his own lounge chair. "What's up with Kendall? He's like really different from what I can remember".

I watch everyone give eachother looks and of course this peaks my curiosity. "What?"

"Well", Paula adjusts her sunglasses on her nose. "There's some stuff going on back at home that has, I don't know, I guess...changed him."

"Like what?', I ask.

Logan puts his hand over his girlfriend's. "He found out his mom is sick. His other two brothers have been keeping it from him because they know he'll freak out and drop out to go back to San Diego. From what he told me, she's been sick for like six months and he just found out when she was there for graduation."

"That's heavy", I whisper, feeling a pang in my heart for the blonde. No wonder he's so serious looking all the time and closed off to the world. His mom was a single mom since his dad walked out on them when he was young, and he's told me stories about how hard she worked to provide for them, and give all three of her sons a college education.

"You have no idea", Logan peers at me from just above the rim of his sunglasses. "I'm the person he's closest to and he's barely talked about it."

I nod in understanding, and I know I sure won't approach the subject with him; I know how it feels to lose a parent. "That sucks", I huff and take a sip of his beer. I wish there's something I could do for him, but he's barely even said two words to me since he's been here. He's always hugged up with Brianna. I don't even wanna talk about it, so I just walk over to the water and jump in.

I swim around for a while until I'm tired out and then instead of climbing back up the dock, I climb up the water's edge and trip by a tree when I feel a sharp pain in my foot. "Owww", I cry out and lean against the tree to inspect my foot. A piece of glass protrudes from my heel and it's seeping with blood. "I need help", I yell out.

A minute later, the strong James sets me down on my lounge chair and runs inside the house for the first aid kit. He pours peroxide on it, causing me to wince. Being the goober that he is, the brunette leans over to blow raspberries on my bare tummy, making me laugh through the pain. Once it's over, he bandages me up and I give him a kiss on the cheek, thanking him for fixing me up before he treks back inside the house.

I reach for my sunglasses on the end of the chair when something forces me to look up. Sitting straight across from me, glaring at me with those once magnificent green eyes is none other than Mr. Knight. He was a total shithead this morning and he better not even be trying to pull any jealous shit when he has a girlfriend. I cut my eyes at him and put my shades back on, and sit back to get my tan on.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm not sure this came out the way I wanted it to, but yeah lol. Thank you for all the reviews...your opinions and feedback mean a lot to me! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- haha, perhaps we'll give you the chance to push Brianna off the dock in the next chapter ;) We'll see what we can do about getting Kendall away from her as well! ****SuperSillyStories****- I can't remember which story that line was in, but I do remember that Lucy said it haha. James and Amanda are kinda precious together aren't we? We'll just have to see what we do about that ;) Glad you liked the prank and the cutesy moments, and oh gosh yes, James's hot wet body *swoon* ****kachilee07****- I think we are all kinda going towards team #Jamanda haha...I totally agree, Kendall has no reason to be jealous but men are weird creatures, so who knows? Hehe yay! Possibly a new favorite of yours, me gusta! ****hedleyfaberdrive101****- Me and you both girl, you and me both *smh* I would like to see Kendall with Amanda, but at the same time, I kinda think her and James are kinda cute... ****btrfanfiction1516****- Umm, who knows? Cuz he just is...cuz he's an idiot...Idk, but should I take that as a compliment? lol Questions can be awesome so many times, I think you just had a lot to say and that is perfectly fine :) ****KtotheH****- Yes it is sad, but like you said, it doesn't give him the right to be a jerk! And jealousy may just be adding to him being a douche hehe...I am so #Team Jamanda right now too! ****DeniseDEMD****- I did and yup! Ahh, Kendall in just a pair of jeans *swoon* I'll take into consideration that you think James and Amanda need to get together already and see what I can do for ya in the next chapter :) ****paumichyy****- Exactly! And yes James is a total sweetheart isn't he? :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yes, Jamanda at the lake was funny and cute for sure! And yeah things might suck for Kendall right now, but he is being a total jerk! Right, he has absolutely NO claims on Amanda so he better not get stupid!**

Today is the third day we've been here, and it's been the most fun in my opinion. It's been eventful but drama free. This morning we all drove down to a stable a couple miles away from the lakehouse and went on a long horseback ride. It was peaceful and nice to get away. Then, after lunch we pulled out some board games and several decks of cards, and before dinner we split up into pairs and took out several canoes from the boathouse and went for a boat ride. Kendall and Brianna had some kind of disagreement and all you could hear was the two of them arguing and yelling at eachother from inside the house, so we didn't bother asking them to come along ; and for the rest of the day no one has seen the two of them together. Of course, the guys took it upon themselves to paddle the boats with their oars while us ladies just sat back, enjoying the ride and looking pretty. There was lots of chattering back and forth and the usual dirty and corny jokes, and it was a blast. And then just like the other two nights we were here, all ten of us had dinner and then bullshitted around a fire, drinking, and doing stupid stuff until one by one everyone disappeared inside to go to bed.

I've been tossing and turning for a while now, relentlessly trying to fall asleep and I decide to give up. Being as quiet as I can so I don't wake up James, I dig my ipod and the newest romance book I've been reading out of one of my bags, and toss a hoodie on over my pajama shorts and tank, then I tip-toe outside and sit by the fire; which is still blazing in the pit. I settle comfortably in the chair and turn my ipod on shuffle, putting it on a low volume, then I proceed to take the bookmark out of my book and begin reading where I left off.

I sing along to the music while I read, a weird habit I have, getting lost in the storyline until I catch movement out of the corner of my eye. I freeze up as adrenaline courses through my veins, and let out a long sigh when I see that it's a person I recognize; and not some bear or alligator wanting to slap me around and turn me into their next meal. I place a hand over my rapidly beating heart to try to settle down and avert my focus back to my book, hoping to avoid conversation with the dimpled blonde quickly approaching.

Unfortunately, I hear his voice over my music and I pause it. Kendall is smirking and realizing I didn't hear what he said, he repeats himself. "Did I scare you?"

"Uh, yeah. I thought you were some creeper or stalker lurking around in the woods", I keep my voice neutral, not overly friendly and not aggressive while I shake my head and body to get of the chills that just made their way up my back like an ice cold hand.

"Sorry. I was umm, in the boathouse talking to my brother on the phone. Didn't wanna wake anyone up in the middle of the night", his smile fades away.

"No worries", I drop my eyes back to my book, but notice after a couple minutes that he's still standing there, making it hard for me to concentrate. "Do you need something?", I ask.

"No", he slides his hands in his pockets and shuffles what seems nervously from one foot to the other. "But I'm not tired and obviously you can't sleep. Want some company?"

To say I'm suprised is the understatement of the year. We've been here for three whole days and he's spoken less than ten words to me the entire time; not to mention given me multiple dirty looks and acted like a loner with his girlfriend, but he NOW just wants to keep me company? I almost spout out my true feelings until I look at the hope shining in those green eyes. The angel in me clamps her hand over my mouth, and forces me to agree. Maybe things with his mom aren't looking so good or something, and I am not a heartless creature. "Umm, okay", I blurt out and pull my legs to me, crossing them indian style.

"Cool", he replies, and sits on the end of my chair. I decide to let that go, instead of questioning him on why he didn't plant his cute ass on any one of the other nine pieces of lawn furniture.

I close my book and set it on my lap. "So...", I tuck my hair behind my ears and look out towards the lake.

"It's a nice house right?", the male across from me asks.

"It is", I nod my head and notice one of my earbuds laying stretched across the chair, so I begin to retrieve them when a pair of long fingers grabs them up.

"What were you listening to?", he puts the one he was able to snatch inside his ear.

"Umm, just something from umm...you know what", I tug at the end so it pops out of his ear. "You don't wanna hear that. It's some...Italian opera stuff ", I'm too busy babbling on to notice that he slipped the music player out of my hand and pushed the play button until my ear is filled with familiar song with beautiful lyrics sang by Madonna and I watch in embarrassment as he pushes the small white bud back into his ear.

"_Slowly now we begin to move_

_ Every breath I'm deeper into you_

_ Soon we two are standing still in time_

_ If you read my mind, you'll see_

_ I'm crazy for you_

_ Touch me once and you'll know it's true _

_ I never wanted anyone like this_

_ It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss..."_

My face is flaming red hot right now and I'm seconds away from bursting into tears. Of course I knew the song when he sang it to me over two years ago, and I bought it from iTunes. Even through everything that's happened, it's remained on my ipod and I still swoon and go back in time everytime I hear it. I know, it's one of those sappy girl things, but...yeah.

"I-I", I stumble around trying to find words as I snatch my ipod and earbud back and wrap them up. "It's late, I should go back in and go to sleep", I attempt to stand up, way too humiliated to even look my former lover in the face, when he catches my by the arm.

"You don't have to go", he speaks softly, letting go of my wrist. I close my eyes, trying to catch my breath in this super awkward moment. "Amanda", he whispers my name and I can tell by the way his breaths ricochet off my cheek that his face is near while he tucks his hand under my chin and forces me to look up at him.

All I can focus on is those pouty lips, and the way they had felt against mine before. Reading my mind in that eerie way no one else has ever been able to, he presses his lips against mine, transporting me two and a half years back into time. His mouth moves softly over mine and his hand slips to the back of my head, holding me in place. I sigh contentedly when his tongue slides into my mouth and thread my fingers through his locks.

The kiss deepens, kicking up my body temperature and making me forget everything, but here and now. When the need for air becomes too much, my lips are left alone and I keep my eyes tightly closed, scared that it might be just a dream and if I open my eyes, I'll wake up and it'll be all over. With trembling arms, I lean against the back of the chair and tip my head to the side when I feel the wet heat of his tongue on my neck. I bring my legs up around Kendall's waist and let my hands freely roam wherever they may go.

A series of compliments pour from his mouth while he attacks my skin. "You smell so good." "You're beautiful, Amanda." "I've missed you."

Little cries can be heard emitted from me every so often and I don't care, I feel like I'm finally _home_ again. Only when his hand creeps into the waistband of my shorts do I come to my senses. Flattening my palms against his broad chest, I nudge him away and sit up on my elbows. I bite my lip, fighting with myself to let things keep going and not possibly ruin things by asking the question, but I have to. "Kendall, what about Brianna?"

"What about her?", he shrugs and nips at my bottom lip.

"A-are you guys still together?", I look in his eyes.

"Yeah", he nods, "but-"

I can't help it when I bring my hand up and smack him hard across his cheek, instantly feeling that familiar heaviness in my heart while stubborn tears force their way out of my eyes. "But nothing, you have a girlfriend and that's the bottom line", I blurt. Yet again, I shove him away from me at his chest and get up, sliding my feet back into my flip-flops. I feel like I'm on fire with anger right now and I turn around, getting right in his face as I let my true emotions out. "Once again, all you're doing is playing with my mind, Kendall. You're such a mind fuck", my voice is shrill and I'm full on shouting without a care in the world. I've held this in for too damn long. "You see me and James together, doing nothing but having fun and give me dirty fucking looks while I'm still in love with you and sit here watching you and your girlfriend make out right in front of my face and I don't say shit! You don't own me, we are not together, so don't worry about what I do. And don't talk to me anymore you asshole! If I had any idea you would be here and acting like this, I wouldn't have come." Kendall just stands there with wide eyes and when I see his hand inching towards me, I spit out, "DON'T. FUCKING. TOUCH. ME. If you do I will scream and I don't give a damn who comes running out here."

I spin around and start stalking to the house when I hear him calling my name. I flip him off behind my back and run inside, up the stairs, and climb into James's bed behind him before letting myself fall apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This isn't the best thing ever written, but it will suffice :) I just seem to be in a funk, not liking anything today when I realized I'm stuck with a bad case of PMS right now lol, so yeah. Also there were some awesome one-shots posted for today and if anyone is bored, I added three new ones to my favorites if you maybe wanna check them out. Thanks to all you kind enough to leave reviews, they totally make my day! SHOUT OUTS ****xomich16xo****- Ha right! I don't understand what runs through men's time most of the time *smh* :) ****GothBlue****- HA, glad you love it and WTF Kendall? *smh* :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yeah Kendall's is all lost right now, who knows WTH he's thinking? *smh* I don't think many people like Kendall right now actually lol. ****dudeamanda****- Damn right, slap a dude! You may just get your wish, I hope you like this chapter :) ****btrfnafiction1516****- Yup i totally agree, poor Amanda! Haha I flip people off kinda frequently, especially while I'm driving, no lie! And Kendall should NOT have kissed Amanda :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Girl I think you should probably throw the water bottle at Kendall, not merely squirt him! And hey, stuff with James just MIGHT go down, gonna have to wait and see what happens! ****michelle-schmaslow****- Totally, GO AMANDA! Kendall DID deserve that, and hey, maybe a lil somethin' somethin' will go down with James ;) ****kachilee07****- Girl I think Kendall got dropped on the head like 894759487 when he was a baby haha. I just don't understand him at all and I love the fact that Amanda slapped him instead of letting him have his way with her while he already has someone *smh* Aww, sorry I've had you raging, I think this one might be a little better...I think? :) ****hedleyfaberdrive101****- I love the way you think. Maybe Amanda will have revenge sex with James :D ****KtotheH****- Yeah, Kendall's just not very good with women at all, is he? Amanda deserves some comfort from James...just sayin'! :) ****paumichyy****- Yup, Kendall is totally wrong! Like, WTH? And I'm so glad Amanda stood up for herself, she should not allow him to walk all over her :) ****annabellex2****- high five girl! Kendall needs to get his shit straight and open his heart! :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Whoa, a bear, seriously?! HOLY CRAP! Yeah Kendall totally sucks butt right now, poor dude doesn't know WTH is going on with himself right now *smh* Yay, glad you were excited to see what would happen :)**

By the time I get up the next day, everyone is up and at it, eating grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch around the large table in the dining room. Yeah, it's already half past noon, my mind wouldn't stop thinking so it took forever to fall asleep last night. "Mornin' there sleepyhead", James gives me a wink as I head to the coffeepot, praying that there's more of the caffeinated beverage, even if it is cold.

"Mornin'", I call out to whoever's listening or may care as I pull a clean mug down out of the cabinet and fill it up with the liquid and pop it into the microwave to heat it up. Hey don't judge me, I can't get by without at least one dose of caffeine when I wake up. In the meantime, I grab a spoon, the sugar, milk, and the creamer out and set it next to the microwave and lean over, listening to the current conversation. "So what are we gonna do tonight?", Logan asks. "We so have to get out of the house".

"We could go see a movie", James speaks first.

"A bar", I hear Chad suggest. Sheesh, you would think these people couldn't make it one night without indulging in alcohol. But then again I understand because once this week is over, it's back to the real world for most of us...blah.

"Ooh, maybe there's a skating rink!", Carlos exclaims.

I watch brunette Amanda smack him on his arm. "What are you thirteen?" He pouts at her retort and she kisses him, turning that frown upside down.

"A club. I'm totally down for some dancing", I suggest just before the microwave beeps. When it does, I let out the loudest sigh I probably ever have and immediately take the cup out.

"I could do that", Paula pipes in.

"Is there a mall nearby?", Brianna asks, getting the only resonse of 'I don't know.'

I fix my coffee up to my liking and trudge over to the table, glad to see James and Logan separate themselves, making room for me to sit between them. Paula looks at me from across the table with a smirk. I nod at her and take a sip of coffee. "Mmm", I marvel in the taste.

"Dude, you slept really late", brunette Amanda comments.

"Insomnia I guess", I shrug as if it's no big deal. After the whole incident with Kendall, James woke up when I hopped in bed with him and listened while I explained everything.

"Pssh", Heather blurts out and then covers her mouth when she realizes what she's done. I feel the blood rushing to my face, no it's not possible.

"Oh James, oh my God!", Logan shrieks in a girly voice. My cheeks grow extremely hot and everyone is holding in their laughter.

"Yeah James, that feels so good", brunette Amanda teases in a breathless voice and I understand now that everyone did in fact hear what happened between James and I. I peer over at him, and he obviously senses my discomfort, so he puts an arm around my shoulder, tugging me to him and I bury my head in his chest, humiliated beyond belief. James rubs my back and I come out from hiding.

"Okay, we're all grown-ups here and no one is a virgin so there's no reason for me to be embarrassed", I state calmly.

"So how big is he?", Paula runs to sit on her boyfriend's lap next to me and nudges me in the side.

"Umm", I stare blankly. "We didn't...", I try to figure out how to explain.

"Dude, you can't say nothing happened. Your moans could rival any porn star's!", Carlos shouts.

"We didn't have sex", I defend myself. "Well, not the kind where his dick went inside of me, okay?" I don't mean to yell but my eyes just found Kendall's and there is an absolute disgust on his face. Yeah the stupid fucker who has a girlfriend and tried to sleep with me last night has the nerve to look at me like that. "Whatever", I snatch my cup off the table and carry it upstairs with me to my room. I just don't need all this dumb shit from Kendall right now, even if all my friends were doing was having fun.

I somehow missed my book and iPod sitting next to the door on the carpet. I pick them up and slam the door behind me, before setting my coffee and book on the dresser and opening the window where I throw the stupid electronic device out. The damn thing could catch on fire for all I care in this moment; it almost got me in trouble last night. I close the window back up and flop onto the bed, laying on back when all of a sudden the door comes open. "What's wrong?", Paula plops down on the bed beside me, and following right behind her are Heather and brunette Amanda.

"Close the door", I inform whoever's closest and sit up. "This stays between all of us in this room right now okay?" After I get three nods, I tell them about what happened last night with Kendall.

"Fucking asshole!", brunette Amanda spits while Paula gives Heather the short version of mine and Kendall's past.

"No shit. And the way he looked at me totally pissed me off. I had to get out of there before I slapped those dimples off his fucking face", my hands are balled into fists at my side.

"Are you gonna tell Brianna?", Heather asks.

Hmm, good question. "I don't know. I didn't even think about that", I answer truthfully.

"You so should, she has the right to know", Amanda says.

"Meh, that's the least of my worries now", I pick at a piece of string fraying at the end of the comforter.

"Well I wanna know what happened with James", Paula lays on her stomach, rests her head on her hands, and wiggles her eyebrows, making me crack up.

"Okay fine. Well when I came back inside last night, I was so upset I climbed into bed with him and started crying. He woke up and I blabbed everything that happened." I tuck my hair behind my ears and keep my eyes fixed down. "I was really distraught and needed some comfort, so I started making out with James. I mean, I probably would have done that even if nothing had happened with blondie cause you know, he's a good kisser", I refer to Kendall. "When I took my shirt and shorts off, James kinda freaked out, it was weird. I mean what man is gonna say no to a chick donning only panties laying in his bed? But, he said he didn't want me to regret it in the morning and I'm not gonna lie, kissing him while he was half naked really got me worked up and he went down on me. After that, I slept like a baby", I chuckle at the absurdity of everything.

"Nice!", brunette puts her hand up in the air and I high five her.

"Right, and let me just say that he has an amazing tongue", I add.

"Woo!", Heather intervenes. "Ain't nothing like getting some action to calm yourself down", she winks.

"Fa-reak-ay!", brunette Amanda bounces on the mattress excitedly, making us all laugh again.

"Anyway bitches", Paula gets up. "I say we get outside and do something. I will not allow you to sit and sulk around all day. And hey, I say you totally fuck James tonight. You might not ever see him again after a few days".

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't", I remark and get up, downing the rest of my coffee.

Twenty minutes later, my teeth are brushed and I'm dressed to go out for a canoe ride with the girls. Upon Heather's request, Paula invited Brianna to go with us, but of course she turned us down. Weird though, she followed us out to the boathouse and stopped me about halfway down the dock. "Amanda", her squeaky voice brings me to a halt. I roll my eyes before turning around and forcing a smile on my lips.

"Yeah?", I ask.

"I know you and Kendall you used to have something going on, but he's mine now", she crosses her arms.

"Umm yeah, I'm quite aware of that", there's no disguising the hostility in my voice. "And let me tell you something, I don't want your man. If you wanna know, last night he tried to co-"

"You are such a liar. I swear, you're like one of those attention whores", she bobs her head back and forth and tries to put her finger in my face.

"Look you don't know me or anything about me", I tell her matter of factly. "So keep your mouth shut and your eye on your man". I go to spin around but I hear something come from her mouth that pisses me off.

"Whore".

Immediately I spin back around and slap her across her cheek before shoving her backwards into the water. When she comes back up sputtering and pushing her hair out of her face, she glares at me. "Get your shit straight before you try to step to me, Brianna", I inform her and catch up to my friends who are standing there gawking at me.

...

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

We're getting ready to go out to the club and I'm in the middle of blow-drying my hair when the bedroom door comes open. Expecting James, I stay bent over in just my panties and tank, drying the underside of my thick locks until a beat up pair of Vans stops in front of me. I turn the dryer off and stand up straight, grabbing for the nearest pair of pants which happens to be a pair of James's basketball shorts. I put them on and narrow my eyes at Kendall while I face him. "I don't think you need to be in here", I tell him sternly.

"I just", his hand finds it's way to the back of his neck and he rubs at it. "I wanted to apologize for last night."

"It's done and overwith, in the past. I think it's best if we don't speak to eachother anymore".

"Amanda, I'm really sorry-"

"No Kendall", I interrupt while raising my voice, shutting him up. "I'm sorry that you're a dick who likes to play with people's emotions. Everytime I try to get with you, you already have someone and seem to want me to hang around for whatever little scraps of attention you'll throw my way. Guess what, Knight", I jab my hairbrush into his chest. "I deserve to be someone's number one and I know I'll never be that with you, so I'd appreciate if you just act like I don't exist whenever you're around me. Oh and by the way, your little girlfriend thought she was all cute trying to talk to me today, you need to push a leash on her little chihuaha ass."

"But can't I-", that's all I get to hear of his pathetic plea before I slide the button of my blow-dryer on high, drowning out the sound of his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but here's an update now! Oh and thanks to all you reviewers, you are awesome and keep me totally motivated to write this story! SHOUT OUTS ****kcahilee07****- Woo-Hoo, glad you liked the previous chapter. Hey, things were bound to happen, it was just a matter of time! I totally loved your review, and on that note, I hope you like this chapter ;) ****hedleyfaberdrive101****- Ha, I love Amanda too she's just so awesome right? As for the James part...read on girlfriend ;) ****dudeamanda****- Ha yes, Brianna totally deserved it when you pushed her off the dock, You Go Girl! And I know what you mean about even if Kendall is the world's biggest ass how can you NOT love him cuz that hair, those eyebrows, those dimples, the tats, the way he plays guitar and sings...sheesh yeah I could go on forever. But umm, I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter, I (plus many others) thinks this needs to happen so... ****paumichyy****- Isn't James sweet? That's right, Brianna is insecure but she has a right to be, I mean there was some serious feelings between Kendall and her before! and yes Kendall, get your head on straight and stop playing with Amanda's emotions! Grrr! haha :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Haha, hey so much women's stuff can be used as a weapon, nobody ever thinks about it though...like heels and perfume, shoot I would fuck a man up with that! Glad that you liked the previous chapter and yeah I don't like Brianna, there's something weird about her...that may or may not be revealed in the next chapter ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Haha I took you by surprise with Amanda and James huh? :P Brianna needs to keep herself in check, and Kendall needs to get a clue! Sheesh *smh* ****KtotheH****- ha, yup some James action and umm Brianna did get pushed into the lake, too bad she didn't drown or get bitten by a snake though! Yay I'm glad you liked the chapter, hope you like this one as well! ****btrfanfiction1516****- Yup drama! Wasn't it lovely though that Amanda was taking a stand for herself? And more to come, hope you like :)**

I crack up at the look on Carlos's face right now. We had all went out to a club and managed to keep the night drama free until closing time, then headed back to the lake house to continue the party. For some reason, a bet was placed between the latino and Logan that Carlos couldn't drink a whole glass of a concoction specially made by my best friend; pickle juice, chocoate sprinkles, barbecue sauce, and milk. Mr. Garcia's face scrunches up as he takes another gulp of the foul smelling liquid, downing half the glass this time. "I am so gonna puke this out when I'm done", he whines and then shudders.

"You have to finish it all before barfing man!", Logan claps his shoulder. "Just think about boogers and snot and poop and vomit. And dead worms, like doesn't that just make your stomach churn? Imagine having a mouthful of maggots and chomping down on them. Guts would squirt all over the inside of your mouth." How slick is Logan trying to gross him out so he can't finish the bet?

Carlos looks up at him smugly. "Mmm, I bet they'd be crunchy", he raises an eyebrow and takes yet another drink, almost emptying the tall cup. Ha, I have to give it to Carlos, the dude would eat just about anything and has a cast-iron stomach. I'm over here hiding my face in James's chest and gagging just from the conversation and smell alone.

"Ugh!", Paula covers her face with her hands. "You are disgusting."

"Come on babe, you can do it", brunette Amanda is at his side, cheering her man on.

Said boy is shaking his head back and forth slowly, his eyes look like they're about to bulge out and his face is practically turning green right in front of my eyes. "Go Carlos!", I join in. Hey, he's gotten too far to back out now!

The room erupts into chants of 'Carlos, Carlos' as nine sets of eyes watch in anticipation as he brings the rim of the cup up to his lips and squeezes his eyes shut. The glass is tilted up and within seconds the contents are emptied into the caramel colored man's mouth and he swallows it before slamming the glass down on the coffee table. He opens his mouth wide and yells, "Wazaa!", and turns to one dimpled brunette with his hand out. "Pay up bitch!"

I'm currently laughing because Amanda yanks him up from the couch and slaps his ass. "That's my man!", she shouts proudly. I feel a hand on the back of my neck, and a whisper in my ear from a deep, familiar voice. "Meet me out in the boathouse in fifteen minutes", I'm instructed.

I pull back and look into his hazel eyes, feeling the heat of his fingertips playing sensually with my knee. We've been flirting back and forth all night, dancing together at the club, and I've been sitting on his lap for the past half hour. I am more than what is considered sexually frustrated, and I think we both know that the inevitable is bound to happen. "Okay", I bite my lip and narrow my eyes seductively.

"Yeah?", he seems a bit taken back.

"Yes", I let my hand skim up over his denim covered thigh. This is all it takes to have the womanizer lifting me up off of him and slipping out of the room, all the while with me watching his cute butt in those tight jeans until he disappears from my view.

At this point, I believe that James and I are the two most sober people in the house considering we drew the shortest straws when it came to choosing designated drivers. Whatever though, no one will probably even notice that we both slip away, so I watch the clock until five more minutes pass by, then head upstairs to freshen up.

Once I'm done doing what I need to do, I sneak out the back door with a flashlight in my hand and make my way through the darkness to the boathouse. When I get to the door, it immediately comes open, but only a couple of inches and all I can see inside is a handful of candles lit up. "Damn James, you're not gonna sacrifice me and perform some kind of ritual in there are you?", I joke.

"No. But you have to tell me that password before I let you in."

I roll my eyes at him, acting like he's five. "Umm, cocksucker", I play along because he's shirtless and I really wanna explore that foreign territory.

"No".

"Blowjob?"

"Nope".

I search my mind for one of his popular words. "Wenis?"

He shakes his head and cracks a smile.

"Well if it's not vagina, hoo-ha, penis, dick, titties, or anal sex, then I'll never guess it", I blurt out, feeling dumb for even playing along. What can I say, his vocabulary is pretty limited.

"Come on, you can do better than that", he pushes himself closer to the door, giving me a better view of that broad chest. Oh my God, I am so biting his nipples later, I bet that would drive him crazy.

"Fine", I cross my arms over my chest, getting annoyed. "It's James Diamond is the-", an abrupt stinging on my leg makes me slap at a mosquito and huff. I hate bug bites, they get so itchy later. "Forget it", I turn around and pull the back of my skirt up, revealing my red thong. "Maybe another couple inside will let me join in for a threesome", I tease and start walking away and I only take two steps before I'm yanked back, and start giggling. I'm feeling pretty playful myself.

"Not a chance darlin'", his arm wraps around my waist from behind me and he lifts me up, taking me inside to the boathouse. He sets me down, then closes the door and locks it.

"Oh wow", I exclaim, overly dramatic. "Candles and blankets and pillows. How romantic!"

"Sorry I didn't have much time", James steps in front of me and slips his arms around my waist. "I would have went all out a with a bouquet of penis shaped lollipops, spelled out 'Can I do you?' with condoms, and placed a mirror on the ceiling but my time was quite limited".

"Awww shucks", I tease and run my hands up his arms, squeezing those biceps that harden deliciously when Mr. Diamond raises me up to his hips and cups my butt. It feels like the temperature has picked up fifty degrees and I wrap my arms and legs around him, meeting his mouth for a kiss. His lips are agressive and hungry, only driven by need. His thick tongue battles mine before I finally give in and mewl out when he pins me up against a wall and presses his hips into mine. I can feel every inch of his hard-on and my body is more than ready for whatever pleasure he has to give.

My brain is foggy and I'm overheated, intoxicated with lust. Those lips move from mine and down to my neck, causing his name to pour from my mouth in a sigh. "I need your hands on me", I shove my hands in his hair, tugging at the locks.

"Your wish is my command", he takes nips at my chin and carries me over to the blankets, lowering me onto the floor. The stubble from his jaw gently scratches the skin over my breasts as one hand shoves down the top of my dress. A cool rush of air brushes over me just before his mouth closes around my nipple, making me arch my back and moan at the contrast of sensations. James's other hand starts playing up the inside of my thighs and my hands roam shamelessly over the corded muscles of his back and over his pecs, until I let it travel low enough to rub against his erection, revelling in the lustful noises and growls I emit from him.

...

Nature has taken it's course and I'm just laying here completely sated and naked when James rolls over and props himself up on an elbow. "You okay Amanda?"

"Yeah, I just...", I nibble on my bottom lip, trying to find the right words so I don't hurt his feelings. "This is just sex between us right? Because I don't have feelings for you."

James's high-pitched laugh startles me and he sits up, clapping his hands together. When he's composed himself, he looks at me seriously. "Was this like your first casual sex experience?", he asks.

"Yeah", I utter, embarrassed. Does this make me a slut? I mean I can count the number of men I have slept with on one hand. Is it wrong that I don't feel ashamed?

His jaw drops, making my face even hotter. "Let me assure you that I have done this plenty of times and I won't be walking away broken-hearted. If it makes you feel any better, I don't love you Amanda. I don't even like you...like that. I just think you're an awesome chick who's super hot and we had some incredible sex."

Now it's my turn to laugh. I don't know the rules of this, or how it works. I just didn't want there to be any hard feelings between James and I. I'm pretty sure I can handle this. I mean everyone is living it up for the next few days, so why can't we?

"And when it comes down to it", he scoots closer to me and lowers his voice. "I know you still care about a certain blonde who has a skanky girlfriend."

Isn't James great? "I don't. I am so over him", I pull the blanket up over my chest, feeling over-exposed.

"You can deny it all you want missy, but the heart won't lie", he taps my nose with his finger.

"Wow, deep thoughts with James Diamond. "You got all mushy for someone who's supposed to be my sex-slave".

A smirk forms on his face. "I like the way sex-slave sounds, but I'd prefer if you called me your manwhore for the remainder of time that we're here."

I return the smile and play with the light sprinkling of hairs on his chest. "Okay manwhore, I'm not tired yet so I think a round two is in order."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I had some trouble writing this, but alas it's here...my apologies for the delay. And as always I am grateful for the reviews, you guys are awesome and thank you! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Haha that's the spirit! Have fun while you can :D ****SuperSillyStories****- No worries about missing a review, it happens lol. Bahaha I don't blame you, I wouldn't kiss Carlos after that nasty drink...yuck! Yes, Amanda did deserve that sex and yup, she finally got the 'Diamond Experience' :) ****annabellex2****- Heck yeah she banged James...as for Kendall, let's just hope so! :) ****paumichyy****- Yay I'm glad you like the dares, I have a tendency to think about random stuff like that lol. Nah, James is a total womanizer like he always has been in this story, unfortunately. ****DeniseDEMD****- Yup boathouse sex is SO 50 huh? Lol. And James Diamond is Amanda's manwhore for the rest of the time, lucky bitch! Haha, as for Kendall...who knows? ****KtotheH****- Who doesn't love James's goofy ass? Lol I'm pretty sure Kendall will find out as well :) ****hedleyfaberdrive101****- yeah they are screwing and sorry to have to break your heart, but Amanda and James WON'T be falling in love. I agree it would be awesome, but my story already has another plot lol :) ****kachilee07****- Girl, if I knew where to sign you up, I would make sure you were the first in line hehe! And yeah, Go Amanda! She totally deserves to have some fun, too :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Ha, there were no interruptions, but why didn't I think of that? Kendall's feelings don't matter cuz he already has a skanky girlfriend! :D ****Stephanie . E . M****- Haha, so much yes huh? Me gusta! Umm I guess we'll just have to see and find out what Kendall thinks :) ****ValentineZombie****- Aww sorry to keep you wondering, guess we'll just have to wait and see what Kendall's reaction will be :) **

James and I are taking our 'walk of shame' across the lawn while eight pairs of eyes smirk at us and make cat calls. Hey, we're grown ups and if we wanna hook up, we will. Apparently we did it too well because judging from the way Logan and Carlos are grilling hamburgers, it's most likely around lunchtime. So yeah, we fell asleep out in the boathouse and slept late. If I had been paying any kind of attention, I would have noticed that the sun was up, but now here I am parading past everyone sitting on top of James's shoulders wearing only my panties and his t-shirt, while he dons basketball shorts and several bruises made by my mouth in the heat of the moment. His hands tighten around my thighs, sensing my uncomfortable-ness and gives them a squeeze. Taking a cue from him, I put on my best smile and do a Miss America wave as we pass by.

Once we make it back inside the house, James puts me down outside 'our' bathroom and I go in and brush my teeth before taking a shower. He went to one of the others to clean himself up, and as I'm wrapping myself in my towel, I hear him announce that he's going outside. I don't respond, I just pad back into our room and dig through my suitcase to find underwear and manage to get on a pair of bra and panties when I hear footsteps running up the stairs, and the door slam next door; followed by voices arguing.

"What crawled up your ass and died?", that nasally high pitched voice I dislike very much questions.

"Nothing, Bri. Just leave me alone. I'm not feeling too well", Kendall responds. I should have known right.

"Oh I see. _She_ comes prancing around after fucking Diamond and you start acting weird", I don't miss the way she refers to me with the venomous way she says 'she' in the beginning of her sentence.

"Knock it off, okay. It has nothing to do with Amanda, I truly don't feel well. I think I drank way too much last night", Kendall's voice argues back.

"That's bullshit and you know it", little miss Brianna's voice grows louder and more agitated. "I know you still have feelings for her. When I found out she was here I should have just left. The past three months with you just went right down the drain the second you got around her." By now I forget all about getting dressed and tip-toe to the wall silently and press my ear against it shamelessly, feeling myself holding my breath as I wait for Kendall to respond...is this true that he might still be harboring something for me? Yeah, I know it's lame but I'm stupid. Once you get him in your heart it's next to impossible to get him out.

"Shut up, Brianna", he sounds angry now.

"No, just admit that you care about her and then I'll drop it."

"Look I don't need this shit on top of everything else I'm going through", he growls.

I hear the poor girl start crying and I almost feel bad for her. Knowing the kinda person Kendall is, he saunters over to her and wraps her in those magic arms that magically make everything all better. When I hear Brianna start talking and her voice is muffled, my point is proven. "I'm sorry, Kendall", comes before a few sobs.

"It's alright", I imagine him running his hand repeatedly down the back of her hair, soothing her. "Amanda and I were never in a relationship. We just had a few nights together. Let's just enjoy the rest of the time that we have together. In two days, I'll be going back to San Diego and you'll be going to L.A. Let's keep things good until then, okay?" These words pierce my chest, making the pain totally fresh and I press my hand against my mouth to hold back a sob. God, how could I have been so clueless all of this time? My legs weaken and I feel myself slipping to the floor along with silent tears making their escape from the corners of my eyes.

"Mm-hmm", she sniffs. "But it's gonna be really tough having to say goodbye to you Kenny", the curly brunette responds.

"I know, but this is how we planned it from the beginning. You know that we both have a different way to go". His voice is soft and tender, full of emotion that claws at me.

Not wanting to hear anymore of something I never had or never will experience from the person I crave it from so madly, I crawl over to the bed and curl myself up into a ball. Was I secretly hoping that Kendall would freak out when he found out James and I slept together? But he has no right when he tried the other night all the while having a girlfriend. As my tears continue to fall like rain, everything else fades away except the pain deep inside of me until I drift off to sleep.

...

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Spill it chick", Paula corners me in the bathroom after dinner, until I plop onto the thankfully closed toilet lid. All ten of us got dressed up and went to a nice dinner, knowing that we only have a couple more days together and I guess no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep my sadness disguised. I barely said anything to anyone, and when I woke up from that nap, I packed all my stuff, intent on leaving early the next morning. I'm not gonna sit around and keep getting my heart stomped on like some lovesick fool. I'm twenty three years old now, far too old to be dealing with high school drama.

"Spill what?", I raise an eyebrow.

Brunette Amanda follows her inside then turns the lock before crossing her arms over her chest. "You didn't laugh when Heather screamed because blue water sprayed from the shower. Kool-aid in the showerhead, courtesy of me. Carlos ripped one at the table and everyone cracked up but you, and Logan de-pantsed James, but you didn't notice anything. It's like you were sitting there in your own dream world."

"Meh, I didn't get much sleep last night", I pull a shoulder up to my chin.

"Cut the crap and tell the truth, or I will stick you to that toilet with duct tape and tickle you until you pee your pants and throw up everywhere", Paula chimes in.

"Did James hurt you last night or something? Because I wouldn't be opposed to ramming a roasting stick up his ass", brunette Amanda's eyes are gleaming devilishly.

"No, no", I crack a smile at the absurdity because as crazy as it sounds, she would definitely be the person to just that. Brunette Amanda does not hand out idle threats. "James was really sweet actually, it's not him at all."

"So what is it then?", Paula plops to the floor, crossing her legs.

"Fine", I huff, knowing the subject won't be dropped and I'll be stuck in this humid bathroom until I tell the truth. Gotta love your friends right? "I heard Kendall say something today that upset me. I know I shouldn't let it get to me but I got all sensitive. I was being a baby, it's probably just PMS or something", I force a chuckle, trying to make it sound like it doesn't bother me that much.

"Ugh", Paula rolls her eyes. "I just wanna wrap my hands around his neck and strangle him until his eyes pop out and he shits himself".

Again, these girls are the best. "You know what though? He's not sitting around worrying about me, so why should I act like this around him? Things are way in the past anyway, I'm just being nostalgic and sentimental when I need to let things go."

"That's the spirit!", Paula high fives me and pulls me off the toilet, only to be stopped by Amanda blocking the door with her arms out to the sides.

"Nuh-uh", she shakes her head back and forth. "If you've only ever learned one thing from me, what was it Amanda?", brunette Amanda tosses the question out sternly.

"Umm, not to expect anything in return when you give a blowjob?", I guess.

"Nope", she cackles. "Revenge is sweet darlin'", all her teeth show and I swear I see horns coming out from the top of her head.

"What ya got in mind?", I'm down for some fun.

Five minutes later us three girls are throwing urine filled water balloons out the window, down at Kendall and Brianna sitting beside the fire by themselves. I fall the floor laughing when the green one I just tossed hits my arch nemesis in the face and busts. Haha dumb bitch got a mouthful of someone's pee...gross! By the time I'm able to compose myself, we're out of balloons and I see Brianna screaming from outside, soaking wet and flinging her arms everywhere.

Us ladies hurry up and run downstairs, joining the others sitting in the living room playing games and put our fingers over our lips, telling everyone to 'ssh'. Of course eyebrows are raised and Paula gives them a quick rundown just as we hear the backdoor slam open. "The hell is wrong with you people?!", Brianna yells at the top of her lungs, causing brunette Amanda to burst out into a fit of laughter.

I nudge her in the side, for being rude, but is quite funny and I join her laughter as she spits out, "The fuck is she gonna do? Bite my ankles?"

A very pissed off looking brunette screams in frustration, then stomps up the stairs.

Kendall, who is standing right next to his girlfriend just shakes his head at us and goes up the stairs after her. He returns a few minutes later, completely ignoring everyone and grabs a beer before going back outside.

Logan decides to go join him after a while, and not long after going out, we can hear him yelling like a crazy person. Alarm courses through my veins and I run outside ahead of everyone else, to see Logan shaking a catatonic Kendall by the collar.

"I-is he alive?", I cry out.

"I can hear a heartbeat, but it's faint and weak. Go call 911." I feel extremely dizzy and the world around me turns black as I fall to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I've had kind of a rough evening and am tired beyond belief, but once again I couldn't let myself sleep until I updated so here you have it. I hope it all makes sense, if not I'm sorry I'll delete it and re-write it tomorrow. But I am totally skipping out on shout-outs so I can get some much needed sleep. I'm sorry if anyone is offended, and I will give double ones next chapter, I promise!**

My ears are filled with a high pitched laugh as I get up off the ground and dust myself off. "You okay?", James grabs my arms to steady me.

"Yeah I'm fine", I run a hand through my hair, trying to make it past the dizzy spell.

"What the hell is so funny?", Paula yells at Brianna, who is laughing her head off, completely oblivious to the way Logan's hands are holding her boyfriend's face while whispering to him, tears streaming down his own cheeks.

"An ambulance is on the way", brunette Amanda announces.

Said brunette girl puts her hands on her hips. "You guys are getting all dramatic and hyped up over nothing. "He smoked a joint and was drinking beer. When he came upstairs he said he had a headache so I gave him some China white to calm him down. He's been moody all day."

The fuck? Kendall tokes weed? The hell did Brianna give him? "What is that? What is China white?", my voice comes out way louder than I intended it to.

"It's an opiate. You know, like heroin just in pill form", Brianna waves her arm around like it's no big deal. I feel sick to my stomach and would be sliding back down to the ground if James wasn't holding me up.

I close my eyes and press my fingers to my temples trying to process this. Kendall does drugs and Brianna gave him heroin in place of tylenol or advil? Is this safe? Is he even aware of what he took?

"Are you crazy?", Carlos yells. "Opiates are a downer. You can't mix that with alcohol, it's dangerous. He could die!"

Anger rushes through my veins like a wildfire and before I know it, I'm in Brianna's face, slamming my fist into her nose. "You fucking bitch!", I shout. The impact is so hard that she falls down and covers her nose, with her face all contorted. I straddle her and get a few more slaps in until I'm pulled off of her.

"Calm down Amanda", James has both of his arms wrapped around me from behind, pinning mine to my sides, but I'm fighting and kicking with all I've got.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN", I scream, "I'm gonna break her face. Sh-she", Kendall's face fills my vision, his face pale, and eyes all glassy and void of emotion. "Is he dead?" My body gives out and I burst into tears, with sobs wracking my body.

"He's still breathing", Logan calls over lowly to me, his eyes red and puffy, and gives me a weak smile.

"D-Don't you lie to me Logan! Just tell me that he's gonna be okay. He has to be. I-I love him", I hear my voice but don't realize that my mouth is even moving.

The heat of Carlos's hands cup my cheeks. "He's going to make it, Amanda", he consoles me, pressing his forehead to mine while wiping my tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Kendall's a strong guy, he'll-", but the latino is cut off by a wail.

"Mmph", Brianna cries out when brunette Amanda's foot comes in contact with her side, making her roll over into a ball. I watch in shock as Carlos yanks his girlfriend from her and throws her over his shoulder, then disappears to the front yard.

Too much is going on for my spinning head to comprehend and the last thing I hear before being pushed into the house is the loud, shrill sirens from the emergency vehicle speeding up the driveway.

I'm placed on the couch and given a bottle of water, to which I down half the contents in one gulp to refresh my parched, sore throat. Chad and Carlos each stumble in the front door, one of Brianna's arm in each of their hands, who tries to pull free to no avail. I don't even get on my feet when James rapidly throws his arm over me, holding me onto the couch. "You bitch!", I yell at the curly haired brunette and fling my water at her. "I hate you!"

"Keep yourself calm, sweetie", James whispers in my ear and runs one hand down the back of my hair. "They're guiding her upstairs to get her stuff, and then they're driving her to the police station." I observe helplessly while James watches the action going on out the window. "They're putting Kendall on the stretcher now. If you relax, as soon as they leave I'll take you to the hospital. We'll follow right behind them. Okay? But they won't let you in if you're freaking out."

His hazel eyes bore into mine, instilling some kind of sanity into me. Mr. Diamond repeatedly pushes my hair back off of my forehead until I sigh and nod, feeling my eyes well up all over again.

...

One hour sixteen minutes and forty eight seconds after planting my butt on this uncomfortable blue plastic waiting room chair, a doctor exits room 184, to be met by sixteen eyes staring hopefully at him. Holding the clipboard to his stomach, he walks over to us and adjusts his glasses on his nose. "You guys here for Kendall Knight?", he asks.

"Yes", Logan stands up and shakes the doctor's hand. "I'm his roommate from college. We're all here on a vacation."

"I'm Doctor Masteo", the tall chubby man drops Logan's limb and turns to address all of us. "I know you're all afraid, but let me assure you that Kendall is going to be just fine. We pumped his stomach and made him drink something to coat his stomach from soaking up any toxins, as well as injected him with a special medicine that blocks the chemicals from the drugs from reaching his brain. He's resting right now and most likely will sleep through the night but we're going to have to keep an eye on him. You're all welcome to visit him, but please let him sleep as much as possible, his body has been through a lot. And", he scratches the side of his bald head. "Is there any way someone can contact his family for us? We're not going to be able to release him until we speak with someone. In the morning we're going to have a psychiatric evaluation and see where to go from there."

"I can call his brothers", Logan informs the doctor.

"Okay, thank you", he shakes my best friend's hand again and nods at all of us, then begins to walk away. He only takes a few steps when he turns back around. "Oh and a police officer will be here to take statements from all of you."

Logan returns to his seat next to me, while I let everything soak in. Kendall is alive...good. He's staying the night here...good. Kendall has to get a psych eval because he's been doing drugs...not good. How? When? I turn to Logan, who covers my hand with his. "Did-did you know about the drugs?", I ask him.

Those chocolate orbs gaze back at me while he shakes his head, then rubs his hand up and down the back of his neck. "No, not really. I suspected because I smelled pot on him a couple of times, but I wasn't sure. He would always pawn it off on Brianna. I noticed he started changing a lot when he got with her, but I never would have taken him for a drug abuser. I mean, he just graduated from college. Kid's got a good head on his shoulders. At least I thought he did."

Everybody just kinda looks back and forth at eachother until I stand up, and James reaches for my hand, but I gently shake him off. "Is it okay if I go see him first? I'd like to do it alone", I look at James, apologizing to him with my eyes.

No one protests so I slowly stroll to room 184 and take my time opening the door, trying to stay as quiet as possible. I take in Kendall laying on his back on the white hospital bed, covered up with his eyes closed. The rise and fall of the blanket over his chest assure me that his heart is indeed pumping all on it's own and I send a silent prayer up to God.

I'm quiet for several moments, trying to figure out what to say when I decide to just let words pour from my mouth as I inch closer to the bed, with no rhyme or reason; a list of thoughts if you will. "I don't hate you and I'm sorry for the way I've treated you this week. It just sucks that it takes something so big and drastic to make people realize their true feelings. I heard what you told Brianna about me yesterday. You said you have no feelings for me, and that we were never together. That hurt, probably a lot more than it should have. I guess I have the tendency to be too sensitive and things got misconstrued somewhere.. I just saw things completely differently in my mind, because there's just...something about you that made me fall so easily several years ago. When I saw you again six days ago, it was as if time had stood still and we never moved on. But enough with the sappy stuff", I chuckle at myself and wipe the tears from the corners of my eyes.

"Do you know how upset your mom's gonna be when she finds out about this? She's going to be so disappointed in herself, wondering where she went wrong. I'm ashamed of you because you're not a stupid person, but here you are lying in this hospital bed. We're all given a different purpose here in life, and I don't know what yours is, but you're meant to be here Kendall Knight. You're meant to live and do great things. You got lost somewhere along the way, but you're a strong person and you can overcome this. Deep down inside you have a beautiful soul and one of the purest hearts, no matter how it's been tainted. I hope you're able to get back to that one of these days and find peace within yourself. I've found a serenity I didn't know I was searching for when I realized that you and I are just not meant to be. I'm ready to free my heart and close out this chapter of my life with you in it. I wish you luck in everything that you do, and know that you will do great things with your life. Stay strong."

I lean over to place a tender kiss on Kendall's cheek and theb turn away, feeling a calmness envelop me a little more with each step that I take towards the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N For the life of me, I couldn't get this how I wanted, but it will suffice. The end is corny, but whatever lol. And thanks to all of you reviewers, you know you mean the world to me and you guys are the best! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Ugh, no one likes Brianna haha, and now we finally have an even better reason why! *grabs you by the shoulders and yells* DON'T LEAVE AMANDA! :) ****Guest****- Umm as you can see, I didn't post another chapter the same night BUT I sure do hope you got some sleep! :) ****hedleyfaberdrive101****- I'm totally Kamanda all the way too! Woo-Hoo! Yay, Brianna is gone BUT will Kendall wake up and hear Amanda? :) ****KtotheH****- haha, I like what you said about Kendall being a good liar and how awesome is it that Brianna got hit with water balloons filled with pee? I don't care how nasty it is, I would totally die laughing if I saw it! Oh and thanks for the compliments, when I'm tired, I hate everything lol. *yells* GO BACK AMANDA! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- What Kendall did say about Amanda was pretty harsh. Haha the joke totally was hilarious...hehe I remember that movie. Well some of it! And umm I guess we'll have to see what happens with Amanda :) ****kachilee07****- Ahh so sorry about these cliffhangers, but this chapter is so much better, I promise! And thanks for your compliments, they really do mean a lot. I absolutely care about my readers, without you guys I wouldn't do this. Also, your idea about putting Brianna and Alicia on their own planet sounds really good. About my characters, I have to make them believable, but I am also so against the girls who are like, 'Oh he doesn't like me, I'm so gonna die'! Haha I'm not too much for drama...although I think my writing tells a different story lol. ****SuperSillyStories****- Hell yeah urine filled water balloons! Ahh I flip people's feelings around? I don't know if that's good or bad haha. Twists, yes...I seem to have an issue with them lately haha. James is so sweet right? And blonde Amanda...who knows what's in the poor girls' heart? ****paumichyy****- yes revenge is always sweet hehe. Awww I will see what I can do for you, but I can't make any promises about the end :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Yeah the urine filled water balloon was totally foul, I'll admit it, but TOO darn funny! No worries about foul language, I sound like a sailor quite often myself. Ha, I love your comment about Brianna's face...and I did get some rest, thank you so much! ****Stephanie . E. M****- Haha yeah the balloon was totally gross! And yes, let's hope that Kendall DID hear Amanda. ****annabellex2****- Yeah even though Kendall was being a butt, we wish no harm on him! ****HollyDust2334****- Ahhh, I'm sorry, I just have so much fun with cliffhangers sometimes! I wanted to say thanks for reviewing my stories, you are awesome! :) ****Valentine Zombie****- Awww *screams with you* NO AMANDA, DON'T GO! I'm sorry for killing you and I don't intentionally try to bring you to tears *puppydog eyes* I sowwy :)**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Hey bestie", I greet Logan when he walks into the booth wearing a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt with flip-flops. "How goes it?"

"Good, how about yourself?" He cranes his neck and looks all around the studio, "Well nevermind, apparently you're doing good for yourself." He pulls me in for a hug, which I return and swiftly sit back down into my chair.

I laugh at him. "Actually I'm just interning right now, for the summer". One of the local pop radio stations in Austin has allowed me this wonderful opportunity and I'm not going to pass it up. Yeah, I'm a college student living off of my mom, but at least I'm doing something productive with my time.

"Still, it's something you always wanted to do, and are doing after dropping out of college twice. I just graduated with a bachelor's two weeks ago and still have yet to find a job", he saunters over to me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What can I say? I keep my eye on the prize", I joke. "Besides, I'm not getting paid so don't drool too hard." I pull the empty chair out next to me and motion for my oldest friend to sit down.

"Haha funny. So how are ya Mandy?", he asks.

"I'm alright. No complaints", I reply honestly. After the whole incident at the lakehouse in CA, I went back, packed my stuff up, and came home to Texas. I'll chill for the summer while I can because when fall comes back around, I'll be going back to Penn State for my last year and then I'll become a working woman after that. Logan just arrived back last week and we've only hung out once since then. "How's Paula?"

"She's good. Man I miss her though", he throws his head back and sighs loudly.

"Awww", I mess with him. "Poor Loges, it's the longest he's had to go without sex", I ruffle his hair, trying to get a smile out of him. Next, I widen my eyes dramatically. "You aren't sleeping around are you?", I joke. I have to admit I'm extremely proud of the previous womanizer for keeping a relationship that long, but I guess that's what happens when you grow up right? "I bet you do. So when are you gonna see her again?"

"She's coming this weekend", he laces his fingers together behind his head and shakes his foot from side to side.

"Cool", I reply and check all the buttons and stuff to make sure everything is still playing like it should. "Heard from anybody else? How are they?", I try to make small talk, asking about our mutual friends.

"Is that your subtle way of asking about Kendall?", Logan's brown orbs narrow at me and a smirk forms on his face.

"No", I lie, and ashamedly drop my gaze to my lap. Damn it. "Actually yeah I am."

"I knew it. You can't lie to me", he playfully pushes my shoulder.

"I know right. So how is he?"

"How is who?"

"Logan don't be such a turd!", I exclaim and shove his arm. I can't help it if I do care about Kendall Knight even though I really shouldn't. Aside from all of our boy/girl drama, we had become good friends when I was at CSU and no matter what we've been through, he's still a person and so am I, and at the end of the day I genuinely care. Like I wanna know that he's not sleeping on the streets somewhere shooting heroin or eating out of a garbage can. I just don't allow myself to write 'Amanda Knight' all over my notebooks and daydream about my wedding day and having babies with Kendall. I was a girl with a pipe dream, but two weeks ago everything got shifted into a new perspective for me and now I'm grown up Amanda.

Logan sticks his tongue out at me. "He's doing really good from what Kevin tells me." Kevin is one of Kendall's brothers. The psych evaluation had come out good, it was just a case of Kendall getting caught up in the wrong 'crowd' with Brianna. He would only smoke occasionally on the weekends, but after seeing his mom at graduation, he kinda took a nose dive. Luckily it had only been about a week and he didn't form any kind of addiction to marijuana.

"That's good. How about his mom?" I pick at a piece of fabric fraying from the end of my cut off shorts.

"She's hanging in there. Umm, it's breast cancer but it's not that far gone, so the doctors think there a good chance the chemo will work".

"I really hope so", I press my lips together tightly. Talking about him and his family tightens my chest. I don't wish the death of a parent even on my worst enemy. The air gets thick and too heavy so I decide to change the subject. "Have you heard from Carlos or Amanda?"

"They're in Italy for a couple weeks."

"What? Italy?! How come I never tried to date Carlos?", I exclaim, absolutely teasing of course."

"Yeah, he had some money saved and decided to do something fun before settling down. And you know he wouldn't go without her."

"Awww. Man brunette Amanda is one lucky bitch", I shake my head.

"Yeah", he skims his palms nervously down the front of his shorts, back and forth, making me about to question him when a tall brunette with blue eyes and the most darling chin strap and goatee comes strutting through.

"Hey Manda", he greets me, then notices Logan sitting there.

"Hi Gabe", I smile and eye him as he leans over me, opening the top drawer of the desk.

"What's up?", I ask, letting my eyes roam over his arms, which are both fully sleeved with tattoos.

"I forgot something, that's all", he tips his head down so he's mere inches from my lips and I look away quickly, feeling my face heat up.

I observe as Gabriel closes the top drawer, and opens the bottom one, where he starts to rummage through it. I can feel Logan's eyes burning a hole in the side of my face and I know interrogation is so on when Gabe leaves. "Aha", he remarks and I see him take something from the rectangle and close it up. "Forgot my phone", he winks and starts to walk away. Once he's at the door, he turns around. "We're still on for tonight right?", he asks.

"Yup", I bite my lip, trying to keep my squeal in. No sooner than the door closes does Logan turn to me with a stupid look on his face, and a grin.

"So what's going on for tonight?", he asks with raised eyebrows.

"A date", I reply.

"So I gather his name is Gabe. I need his phone number, address, social security number, license plate, and the make of his car", my bestie sits straight up in the chair, trying his best to do an imitation of a mob boss.

"Yeah, his name is Gabriel. He's the morning show host here and we've done some chatting and innocent flirting, and he asked me out to dinner. I figured why not", I tell him, feeling my eyes twinkling. I think a week is long enough to chat someone and become comfortable enough with them to eat a meal together...out.

His head tilts to the side and he smirks before changing his voice to girly mode and gushing, "Ahhhhh! Gabe is so cute. And did you see those tats? Hawt! Oh mah Gawd girl. Do you think he'll kiss me tonight?"

I can't help but to burst out laughing. "He seems like a really nice guy and he is pretty easy on the eyes".

"How old is he?", Logan leans forward, setting his elbows on his knees.

"He's twenty six."

Mr. Mitchell takes his lip between his teeth. "Not too bad. You know anything else about him?"

"Hmm", I push my lips up to one side. "He's been in jail three times, has seven kids, a thirteen inch penis, and sacrifices cats to Satan every Friday." Logan narrows his eyes at me, insinuating that I'm not funny. "Okay kidding. No, I don't know much about him but you know isn't that the reason for dating...to get to know someone?"

"I guess. I mean I'm sure not a girl and stuff. I just wanna know that you're okay about Kendall."

"I'm fine. I've made my peace with that, Logan. If I were to ever see him again, I could be civil and keep myself in check. I've since learned that what I felt for one Kendall Knight was infatuation, but guess what. I'm a more mature, grown up, new and improved Amanda who is ready to open her heart to someone new."

"You are a dork", he crosses his eyes.

"Yeah and so are you, but that's never stopped you from being my best friend. So what's up with you anyway? You're like all...ants in your pants today."

Logan drops his chin down to his chest and takes a deep breath, before digging in pocketing and producing a red velvet box. I put my hand over my mouth in shock when he opens it, revealing a gorgeous three diamond engagement ring. "But we haven't even slept together. You won't want to stay with me if the sex is bad!", I taunt him.

"Come on be serious", the brunette kicks me lightly in the shin. "I need your honest opinion, Amanda. What do you think?"

"Well it's beautiful. It's gold and has white diamonds, Paula will love it."

"No, I mean about asking her. Do-do you think we're too young?" For some reason I feel like a mom who's son is getting ready to go out on his first date. I've never seen him so unsure of himself.

Taking his hand in mine, I soften my voice. "Logan, if you love her and she loves you, that's all that matters."

"I do love her", he nods his head. "And I don't want to be with anybody else, but I feel kinda sick to my stomach and start sweating like a pig when I think about getting down on one knee and asking her."

"Awwww, that's just nerves Logie." Isn't he adorable? "Look, I know that she loves you with all of her heart and that you guys have been together for four years. I remember I just about died when you stayed with a girl for four weeks. Logan, there's only person meant for each us in a lifetime and I'm pretty sure Paula is yours. If you wanna propose to her, I'm all for it. Hell I'll even help you figure out how you wanna do it. But even without the ring, you'll still have Paula, so if you're not comfortable, it's okay to wait a little longer."

All traces of doubt disappear from my best friend's face, and his usual goofy grin is back. "Thanks. I really appreciate that."

"No worries", I shrug my shoulders. "That's just one of the benefits of having a member of the opposite sex for a best friend. Really though, Logan. I'm proud of you. And happy for you as well".

"Thanks Amanda. Gosh, looking at us sitting here like old people. We've really grown up haven't we?"

"Yeah we have", I dab my fingertips all over my face, checking for wrinkles to get a laugh from my buddy, and finally give up when he rolls his eyes at me. "But you're only as old as you feel."

Logan gets up from his chair and cracks his knuckles. "I'll tell you what", his southern drawl is thicker now that he's back home. "If Gabe tries anything he shouldn't be doing with you tonight, I'ma be your fifty year old daddy sitting on the porch with my shotgun in my lap when my baby comes home from her date."

"Behave yourself", I tell him as he walks to the door.

"Yeah, you, too. And don't do anything I would do tonight", he winks before exitting the booth.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I managed to write the first half of this last night and wanted so badly to update it, but I fell asleep hehe...so, sorry for the delay. But it is here now and I hope everyone enjoyed their V-Day :) And this is kinda a filler-ish chapter, so not all that entertaining, bear with me here. Also, a big thank you to you lovely reviewers, you are totally awesome! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Yup Italy girl! Gabe totally sounds hot *swoon* and maybe he'll be just what Amanda needs after the dumb shit with Kendall. Logan so wants to proposewho though that day would ever come? Hehe ****HollyDust2334****- Umm who's Kevin? O.o I do enjoy your excitement though :) ****GothBlue****- Well thanks. Yup Logie wants to propose, how sweet right? ****dudeamanda****- I think we're all happy for Logan, bless his heart the guy has done a total 180 since the beginning! Well honey, the story's not over so don't fret hehe... ****kachilee07****- Haha aww I am so sorry for the Logan feels hehe...BTW, did you see the picture that drove me to write the one-shot? Yes, Amanda keeps a positive attitude through everything, and yay that she is going on a date, she so deserves to! :) ****KtotheH****- Yah, Logan is really growing up huh? Mm-hmm and Gabe sounds extremely interesting, but like you pointed out, he's no Kendall...gonna have to see what I can do about that! :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Nope, totally NOT the end :) ****hedleyfaberdrive101****- hehe, Logan is such a dork right? :) ****paumichyy****- Yup he's going to propose, one lucky woman Paula is huh? ;) Hehe, I'll take into consideration that you want Amanda and Kendall to get together and have babies. ****ValentineZombie****- Who doesn't love Logan in here? Hehe he's the douche-y best friend turned romantic and sentimental. I feel your concern about Gabe, but Amanda does deserve some happiness in her life :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yup, Logan is all grown up and in love, ready to take that next step! Yeah Amanda is going on a date, she deserves some happiness in her life, even if maybe Kendall stays in the back of her mind :) ****michelle-schmaslow****- Yup Logie is all grown up! Yes I totally agree, Amanda does deserve a good guy, hopefully Gabe will be that for her :)**

*****So there were some really cute Valentine one-shots that I have read recently and suggest that if you have a free moment and are in the mood for a good fluffy story, that you check these out. Umm yeah, and if you do, don't forget to leave some love (reviews!) Hehe, they make a difference and are very motivational to authors...just sayin' :)**

**Real Men Take Bubble Baths**** by ksjf2012**

**Simply Sweet**** by SuperSillyStories **

**A Walk To Remember**** by Logan's Honey Pie**

**Princess**** by PixiesAndSprinklzDust**

**Just Friends**** by layla.595**

So umm, thanks for dinner", I look up into those blue eyes and tug my lower lip between my teeth rather anxiously as we stroll up the walkway. The date with Gabe had gone extremely well. After dinner, we walked around town just chatting and learning new things about eachother, complete with lots of laughs, and then we indulged in ice cream for dessert from a well known shoppe before heading back to his car.

"The pleasure was all mine", Gabe speaks smoothly, making a blush creep up to my cheeks as he takes a step closer to me. I'm so glad my mom went out and forgot to turn the outside light on when she left, the darkness hides my red cheeks. I observe as he pulls his hands out of his pockets and hesitantly inches closer to me, reaching out to brush the top of my hand with his fingertips. Gabriel tilts his head to the side, showing off a playful grin that makes me feel timid and drop my chin to my chest. I hear him chuckle and then feel his hand cup my face, gently tipping my head back until a mere inch separates our lips.

One of his hands moves to my waist while the other caresses my neck, causing my eyes to flutter closed. I grip one of his shoulders and rest my other hand on his abdomen, waiting for his lips to meet mine. They touch softly, just barely, forcing me up on the tips of my toes for better access. The kiss lasts until I'm breathless, with him sweeping his tongue inside of my mouth, exploring the foreign territory with his orifice. With a tug on my bottom lip, he lets go and I sink back now to my original height, opening my eyes and gazing up at him.

"Your shyness is pretty adorable", Gabe takes a step back, breaking contact with our bodies.

"Umm, thanks?", I reply unsurely.

"No it is, really", he grins, making my heart start racing again. How cute is this guy? I watch him look at his wrist and then put his arm back down to his side. "I guess I should get ready and head home now. Six o'clock comes early on a Friday morning."

I take a breath, snapping out my daze. "Okay. Goodnight", I call out to him.

"See you tomorrow", and with a smile he turns around and gets back in his car.

I wait until he pulls away to spin around and skip up the three steps to the porch, then dig around in my cardigan pocket for my housekey. I insert it into the lock and turn it when something grabs my sides and yells, "Boo!"

I scream and fling my whole body around, coming face to face with Logan. "You fucker!", I slap his arm as hard as I can and yell at him.

He's bent over with his hands on his knees, laughing his ass off at me. "Oh that was too good", he sputters, straightening his back.

"That was pretty fucked up actually, you dick!", I'm still mad and shaking, but I can see his humor. I won't let him know this however because he doesn't deserve my forgiveness just yet. I could have had a heart attack and died out here, leaving my mom to find my dead body. Oh what a sight that would be. I take my key out of the door and push it open. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"Well you know, I'm gonna ask my girl to marry me, so I thought me and you could finally get it on before then. I know you want me", he gyrates his hips as I step inside and turn the outside light on.

"You are the biggest fucktard ever and that is so not happening", I retort.

Logan scoffs. "You know we're probably the only best friends of the opposite sex who have never gotten it in", he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, so?", I narrow my eyes at him. "For real though what are you doing here?", I ask, not moving from the middle of the doorway. Hey if he wants to stand out in the heat while I stay cool from the A/C that's on his dumbass. If he wants to come in, he knows how to ask.

"I was bored so I walked over here. I sat down for a minute and was getting ready to leave when Gabe's car pulled up. I couldn't very well walk away or announce my presence and ruin the moment for you could I? I saw that kiss", he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Screw you", I flip him off. For some reason Logan always happens to be around for some of my intimate moments and makes fun of me. "Are you coming in or what?", I ask, growing impatient.

"I thought you'd never ask", he retorts and comes in. I kick my shoes off at the mat and then make my way to the couch and sit down, my best friend following suit. "So how was the date?"

"It was pretty good", I pull my hair up off the back of my neck and fan my sweaty skin with one hand.

"Yeah?", the dimpled brunette looks surprised.

"Mm-hmm. So, you've decided to go ahead and propose to Paula?", I remember what he was saying a few minutes ago.

"Yeah", he takes a deep breath and puts his hands together. "I just don't know how. I mean I know I get down on one knee and some really cheesy romantic stuff that's gonna make her totally wanna blow me in the car on the way home, but...I haven't decided if I'm gonna do it like when we're alone or maybe with part of our family around. This shit is too confusing", he runs a hand through his hair, making me laugh.

"Tell ya what, run to the fridge and grab us both a bottle of water and I'll help you figure this thing out", I suggest. Yeah I'll keep my lazy ass on the couch and let my brain do it's job.

Logan doesn't even say anything, he just runs into the kitchen and returns a moment later, tossing a cold drink at me. "So what do you think Amanda? I really need some help with this."

"Well", I turn to the side so I'm facing my best friend and pull my legs up indian style. "What are some of her favorite things? Like song, movie, her favorite food or places to go. You wanna make this special. A proposal is something a woman never forgets."

"Hmm", he turns his lips up to one side and starts throwing out ideas, and we talk until almost midnight when he chooses to head home. He does ask me to go the airport with him to pick Paula up but I have to work, so I politely decline.

...

"So, what do you think of Gabe?", I ask Paula. It's Sunday night and Logan arranged for the four of us to have a double date, consisting of dinner and a movie. The movie just finished and Paula and I are in the bathroom. I'm applying more lip gloss while she's in a stall.

"He seems pretty nice".

"He is such a sweetheart", I comment back. "I know he looks all rough and tough with all those tattoos, but he's such a softie inside". How can I not swoon about him when my body temperature raises everytime I'm around him, and he surprises me in little ways by like opening doors for me and showing up on my doorstep with flowers? Whoever said chivalry was dead clearly hasn't met Gabe.

"Awww", she remarks, and I shuffle back and forth on my feet, waiting for her to get done, it feels like we've been in here forever. I hear her stand up and start making all these weird grunting noises.

Concern for my friend makes me question her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah", her breathing is hard and she's struggling with something. "At least I think so anyway. Either I've gained a few pounds since Friday evening or I'm pregnant because my pants are way too tight." The sound of her zipper rising fills my ears and the door comes open.

"Do you...I mean is it possible that you are pregnant?"

"Umm yeah", the expression her face shows that she's unsure of how to feel as she turns on the water and begins washing her hands. "I just don't know how I feel about it. What if Logan gets all mad because we just finished college and haven't found jobs yet. Not only that, but I live in Mississippi and he lives in Texas. The long distance thing is working out pretty good so far, but if we have a baby things will have to change."

I watch Paula turn the water off and dry her hands. "Hey, first of all Logan won't be mad. I can promise you that", I try to assure my friend. "Second, if you guys really love eachother, moving thousands of miles away to be together won't be such a big deal. It's pretty much how it should be."

"Oh yeah? I'm not gonna too worked up about it since it's only a maybe right now, but I do have a question. You don't think it would be crazy for someone to move to a new state to pursue a relationship, or continue one rather? It's not cheesy or stupid?"

"Paula", I whine. "Not at all. You and Logan are like the most perfect couple ever, so I don't even know why you're being so insecure. I think the idea is really romantic actually. It's the little things that people do for eachother that count."

She sighs and gives me a quick hug before putting her hands in her pockets. "Okay thanks", she says. "Do me a favor and don't tell Logan okay? I wanna be the one to tell him, when I think the time is right".

"Sure, no problem", I smile at my friend and open the door. I can respect her wishes. I notice that only Logan is standing out in the empty hallway. "Where's Gabe?", I ask.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom. He'll be right out."

"Okay", I grin and wonder if I should give the two of these people some alone time. No sooner than Gabe exits the bathroom do I grab his hand and usher him away, leaving my friends stupified as I wave and call out, "See ya later".


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I just wanna say that I LOVE LOVE LOVE this chapter :) And my reviewers, because you guys are the best of the best. And I hope you enjoy this. SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Logan and Paula are pretty cute aren't they? Gabe is totally nice :) ****paumichyy****- yup a proposal and a maybe baby, awesome right? :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yup, Gabe and Amanda kissed and then Logan scared the bejeezus out of her hehe. And yeah he's nervous to propose, and MIGHT have a baby on the way. Good job from Amanda, leavin'em alone :) ****kachilee07****- Ha, I won't even lie, when people scare me, I have fast reflexes and just punch, hit, or kick! I don't play around hehe and I HATE getting scared. Yeah Logan and Paula are the cutest thing ever. And lucky Amanda moving on with Gabe. As for Kendall we'll see what happens, some things are best left in the past ;) ****hedleyfaberdrive101****- Well thanks...you know, that is a GOOD idea *high five* Umm umm ummm I will DEF check your stories out later okay? :) ****Rhiannon****- Oh well thank you! Ha I know I am kinda a big tease at writing, but it's fun to keep the readers on their toes (maybe I'm just mean) Aww you really miss Kendall? I'll see what I can do about that for ya ;) ****SuperSillyStories****- Go Amanda, that kiss was just so cute though, well to me hehe. Logan is just too adorable right now, all confused and nervous and wanting to PROPOSE and might have a baby on the way...wow life is coming at him fast! ****DeniseDEMD****- O.o who is Mr. Kotter? Good news for Paula and Logan...but Kendall? Hmm what about him? I'll see what I can come up with lol. Yay, glad you liked the story suggestions, OMG the buble bath one was just adorable, I love her writing. BTW I have decided to do the story you suggested, it will be based on the tweets BUT not Halston hehe since we can't write about real people. I have a person in mind and I can't wait to get it started...one lil question though...you want it rated M right?**

**U have 2 mins 2 get here or I'm goin home**, I type furiously on the keypad of my phone and push send. I have had one of the crappiest of days, and am tired as all hell, wanting nothing but to go home and take a shower and go straight to bed. I just got off of my eight hour shift at the radio station and I started my period, which means that I'm extremely tired and I'll want to do nothing but eat everything in sight and hibernate for the next three days. Add on to that the fact that my boss spilled soda all over the soundbooth and the air conditioner quit working...yeah it was just one of those days.

As soon as I walked out of the door to go home, I got a text from Logan saying that he's on his way to pick me up, that he needs to talk to me about something important. I tried to argue with him, but he pretty much begged me and promised anything in the world, so I couldn't very well say no. So here I am at 10:17 in the evening, leaning against the side of my car, smelling like I rolled around in horse manure, stripped down to jean shorts and a flimsy tank top with my long hair pulled up into a messy bun. Screw it, it's hot and I've boiled enough for the day. **Almost there, promise**, a new text comes in and I breathe out a sigh of relief. Normally I'm not so impatient but PMS sucks.

I decide to hop onto my twitter account and see what's going on while I wait when I see headlights pull into the parking lot, and a second glance confirms that it's Logan's car. "Finally", I huff out and check to make sure my car doors are locked and that my keychain is inside my purse. The car comes around when I'm alerted of another new text and I check it out. It's from Paula. **Hey girl, what's goin on? **Oh God please don't tell me her and Logan got into a fight cause I am too weary to play referee tonight. First, he calls because he needs to talk and then she's texting me out of the blue, pretty late from her state.

**Nada, just got off work...everything ok? **I reach out to grab the door handle and open it, sliding into the seat as I continue typing out my message. **I rly hope u r preggo cuz I was thisclose 2 castrating ur man. **I send it and drop my cell into my purse and set it down at my feet, then turn to Logan, and gasp. It's not Logan sitting in the driver's seat behind the steering wheel, it's Kendall.

"Hey pretty girl", he greets me with a smile.

"What?!", I freeze up, confused. I surely was not expecting this. "Where's Logan? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's okay", that smooth voice tells me as he maneuvers the car out of the parking lot and gets onto the highway. "I umm-he did it, this for me. I need to talk to you."

"What?!", I exclaim again, not caring how rude I sound. "You know they make phones and e-mails for that purpose right?" I'm super aggravated right now, I feel like I've been kidnapped.

"Amanda", he sighs and glances over at me quickly before focusing back on the road. "Can I just talk to you please? If you don't like what I have to say I'll leave you alone and drive you right back to the radio station."

I put my index fingers to my temples and rub gently in circles. This really is not happening right now, is it? "What is there to talk about? Pull over and let me out now", I shout frustratedly and pick my purse up from the floorboard. I am just not in the mood for this shit right now. I may have been taken aback if he just strolled up to my house or work asking for a conversation, but this is a trick, and me no likey.

The blonde pulls over to the side of the road and puts the car in park before turning to me. "Please, just let me say what I have to say. Then I'll drive you back, I promise."

He sounds so sincere that I can't turn him down. Besides, curiosity will be nagging at me for the rest of my life if I don't. "Fine, but after that take me back or I will walk", I warn him.

Kendall starts talking and instead of looking back at him, because I can feel his gaze on me, I keep my eyes down to my lap. "I'm sorry for everything, Amanda. I really fucked things up between us."

"Keep going", I keep my voice stern. Yeah I might be acting like a bitch, but if he's gonna apologize he's gonna go all out.

"It really wasn't fair or honest of me to try to get with you when we were at the lakehouse because I was with Brianna. That was really disrespectful to you."

No matter how many times I tell myself to remain calm, my anger comes bubbling up. Even though I assured Logan and myself a hundred times that I'm over the blonde, and said I could be civil around him. "Are you stupid? What did you ever see in her Kendall? She almost killed you, you could have died that night!"

"I know", his voice sounds ashamed. "I just...too much was going on. There's the whole thing going on back home with my mom, and you. I just...I don't know, it was a good release, an escape. I was stupid, there is no excuse for that."

"Look I'm not here to judge you, but you were pretty nasty to me. You were totally unfair and wouldn't talk to me, but now here you are wanting to explain yourself to me...for what Kendall? Do you even have a purpose?" I just can't seem to help myself, the words are spilling out of their own accord.

"I don't know". I dare to sneak a peek at his handsome profile. His face is solemn and his hand rubs at the back of his neck.

"Okay", I soften my voice. "I get it Kendall. Your consciense was eating at you and you wanted to apologize. I forgive you, now can you please just take me back?" My emotions are jumping around all over the place and I feel like a basketcase. Hot tears are welling up in my eyes and I refuse to let them fall.

"No, Amanda", he takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I-I have a really good reason for being here. I moved here actually."

My head starts spinning with this news. "Y-you moved here to Texas. But why?"

"Because you took something that belonged to me four years ago and-"

I cut him off angrily. "What?! I never took anything from you Kendall. You-you're insane!"

"You took my heart, Amanda", his eyes meet mine and I'm enchanted for all of a second until I memory reminds me of the past.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't wanna hear that kinda stuff from you." If someone took anybody's heart years ago it was him stealing mine. After all this crap we went through, I have met a good guy that I like and Kendall has to come back here trying this with me? UGH!

"No I can't. Like I said, you took my heart but I don't want it back. I want you to have it forever, it's been yours for a while now. But I wanna be where my heart is." What a jerk! He thinks he can come prancing around here spouting all of this romantic garb and have me eating out of his hand. No thanks, it took me two times to learn the hard way and I'm not going down that road again.

"Kendall, it's not gonna happen okay so please quit wasting your time and mine. I can't handle playing these games. I'm too old for this crap. You and I will never be together!"

He sighs and folds his arms over his chest. "Keep telling yourself that. But one day you'll look inside yourself and realize that we are meant to be together. It's fate, it's destiny, call it what you want but it's how our lives were planned out. I've never felt so strongly about anything before. But your heart won't lie. And when you realize that I'm right, I'll still be here waiting for you. I'm not going anywhere. And I'm not giving up, so if you plan to go against me on this, you better be prepared to put up one hell of a fight because I love you Amanda Quinn!"

"Fuck you, Kendall Knight!", I grit out through my teeth and exit the car, slamming the door closed behind me. The stupid tears begin trickling out and I hold my breath as I sprint, trying to keep them at bay. This just isn't fair. I finally moved on from him and stumbled upon Gabe, for him to just be perfect? NO!

"Amanda, wait. Get back in the car please!", Kendall yells. I keep going, but then I stop abruptly when I have something important to say.

I spin around, placing my hands on my hips and raising my voice so he can hear me over the engine of the car. "I'm dating someone Kendall. Someone really nice and sweet. I'm not giving that up for something that probably won't work out. Sometimes you have to listen to your head and not your heart."

The blonde starts running towards me, and stops a foot away, panting. "You-", he shakes his head and chuckles. "It's only been a couple weeks. You can't be that tied up in him already", Kendall challenges.

"Oh but I am", I raise my chin confidently. "I remember it taking only a matter of minutes for me to become infatuated with you. But I rode that train Kendall, and we always get de-railed. Some things just need to be kept in the past. I'm choosing to be happy for once. You have a mess of a life right now. You should be focusing on your mom, or getting a job. Not me."

"But", he sighs and puts his hands on his hips and flicks his tongue over his lips. "It's hard when you're always on my mind. Life without you Amanda... it isn't life. I lived without you for two years and I'm not going back to that."

"You are insane", I exclaim incredulously, biting back a laugh. Is he high right now?

"I'm just a man who's in love. And I'm not on drugs anymore", he reads my mind.

He takes a step closer to me, causing me to take a step back. "But I'm not in love with you", I answer truthfully. I'm not, I'm truly not. Because he hurt me; he treated me like a piece of dirt and how can you love someone who tramples all over you like that?

Pain flashes in his eyes, but he stops trying to approach me and looks down at the ground before lifting his gaze yet again and shrugs. "That's fair. But I'm telling you now Amanda, you will fall in love with me again. I will make you. And then I won't ever let you go."

"I'm not interested", I reply dryly, swallowing a huge lump in my throat.

"And I'm not stopping until I get what I want", he smirks. Fuck you and those adorable dimples Kendall Knight, along with the rumble of thunder and the large raindrops that begin to fall from the sky.

"You won't win".

"I won't lose".

Our banter continues back and forth to the car, where we get seated inside, safe and dry.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N For some reason, I had a hard time concentrating while I wrote this, so if it bounces around all over the place, you know why. Okay, so umm as usual, thank you to all of you wonderful reviewers, you rock my socks! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Hehe so someone seems happy that Kendall is back! *puts hands on hips* Hop on board that train, missy! :) ****SuperSillyStories****- I know right? Kendall just stole my soul with all that freakin' stuff he was blabbering. *dreamy sigh* Of course Amanda has to bring up Gabe, I mean she has to throw something out to protect herself from the Knight's charm and wiles right? :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yah, Logan is totally sneaky...he's such a great friend though right? Hehe. Yup, Kendall is in love, took him long enough to admit it, but it's just a little too late right now *smh* :)****paumichyy****- We will talk more about Logan and Paula next chapter, I promise *crosses heart* Yes indeedy, Kendall IS back! And better than before. Yikes, but Gabe...now we'll just have to wait and see what happens :) ****Rhiannon****- Yup he's back and YES drama's gonna have to happen, how can we finish the story without it? Hehe Gabe is nice, but Kendall...is Kendall, need I say more? :) ****hedleyfaberdrive101****- Hahaha yeah the whole PMS/period thing gets in the way, but it's not necessarily a bad thing...at least Amanda has a way to stop herself from doing something she might regret later. :) ****kachilee07****- Ahh, I feel it too girl, I was like OMG the whole time I wrote that last chapter...I was laying in a puddle of my own drool. But Kendall has to come back now of all time right? UGH, he's so frustrating...and mad props to Amanda for not just giving in. I'm really glad you liked the chapter though :) ****KtotheH****- Ha, I totally feel your pain on Kendall girl. *sobs* He's just too beautiful and perfect...and damn you Gabe, why are you around? hehe :) ****Guest****- flails my arms around and splashes around with you...Me, too, girl. Me too :) ****michelle-schmaslow****- Yes he's so freakin' romantic right? GAH I just can't handle it and I wrote the stuff...why do I torture myself like that? Awww I think it's awesome that you're caught up in the story even if it isn't real. That lets me know that I'm doing a good job and I get emotional on some stories too, trust me. If they're written right, they make me wanna throw my lappy out the window or curl up into a ball and cry my eyes out, or run around the house in circles like a big dumb idiot...yeah. I know how you feel, trust me :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Haha, well thanks...yes it is very easy to pretend that Rina is Halston, I just didn't think I could use her real name, but I think Irina worked out pretty good as well :) I never did watch Welcome Back Kotter, it just didn't hold my attention, but I know what you're talking about...John Travolta starred in it and had long hair right? Haha I am showing my age now! Yes, Logan is a slick bastard and Amanda totally should castrate him, hehe I sure did! Okay as for the Taylor Swift song, OMG it's a good thing I don't own a gun because I would shoot my radio...that damn song was okay the first like 5 times I heard it, but now I've heard it like 9478475890 times and yeah, it makes me wanna vomit cuz it's so annoying now lol. I agree, this Kendall is like the real one, so perfect!**

*****GUYS! If you enjoyed my story ****Read My Mind****, check out ****Emy . Elle **** 's version of it, which she made into Logan's POV AND is going to add a second chapter of good stuff (smut *wink wink*) Hers came out crazy good and I bet you guys just wanna run over there and read it and tell her how awesome is it right? It's the same title BTW. Aww come on, go ahead, you know you want to! Hehe, for real, it is GREAT and I'm excited for the second chapter! And don't forget to leave a review for her, reviews make authors VERY happy :)**

"Hey Mom, hey Pops", I greet Logan's parents as I enter the house, with Gabe's arm around me. Having known them for so long, we're pretty close and I've always considered them a second set of parents. I break free of him and give them both a quick hug, then scurry back to my date. "This is Gabe. Gabe, this is my best friend's parent's...Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell."

"Hi darlin'", Logan's dad says and steps to Gabe, extending his hand, where they do a friendly shake. "Nice to meet you, Gabe", he says. "You have free reign of the house. You know the game room's down in the basement, the swimming pool's out back, and all kinds of food are on the grill. Oh and there's three coolers full of beer out on the patio", he adds, winking in Gabe's direction.

Logan invited me for a barbecue his parents are having to celebrate Memorial Day and since I have nothing better to do, I gladly accepted. I was even told I could bring a date, which of course I did. I look at Gabe, wondering what he wants to do. "Umm, we could grab a beer and check out the game room", he suggests.

"Sure", I nod and lead the way out the sliding glass doors to the deck outside. We each grab a seat and start mingling with other people, many of which I know, and surprisingly Gabe knows a few guests in attendance as well.

A bit later we decide to go down to the basement. A familiar mane of blonde hair catches my attention as we descend the stairs, and I stop abruptly, causing Gabe to plow into me. I'm not sure if I should consider it luck or not that Kendall Knight just happened to be standing at the end of the stairs and was able to catch me. I would seriously hate to have carpet burn marring my forehead for the next week or two. My face rams right into his chest, while his arms wrap around me, preventing me from falling to the floor. He helps upright me, and I pull away, muttering a quick "thank you" against the amused look in his eyes. Damn, my plan had been to turn around and go back up to the main level of the house undetected, but that didn't work out in my favor.

"You okay, babe?", Gabe asks as he slips an arm around my waist. Heat floods my cheeks and I'm too scared to look and see Kendall's reaction. But in all fairness, I did tell him I was seeing someone.

"Yeah I'm fine", I force a weak smile on my lips and hope to avoid any drama here tonight. Keeping away from Mr. Knight would be a good remedy for that. To be honest, it has been almost two weeks since that fateful car ride with him, where nothing happened because I held my ground and made him take me back to my car at the radio station. Oh yes, it would have been so much easier to play into his tactics, but I'm a woman scorned and using my brain for once.

I however, neglected to tell Gabe about the whole incident because...well, just because. It's not like we've been dating for three years and I have to report my every action to him. True to his word though, Kendall has tried his best to get me to give in to his charms, but I've been able to resist quite easily. So far he has had flowers delivered to my house; big, gorgeous bouquets that make me say "awwww" everytime. And chocolates; any man with half a brain knows that a woman's weakness is chocolate. Kendall has also sent gift certificates to me for Starbuck's because I have an addiction to caffeine. And then one day when I came out of work, there was even a humongous stuffed teddy bear sitting on the hood of my car. How do I know it was him you ask? Simple, there was a single dark pink gerbera daisy, my favorite flower of all time, tucked in it's hands, along with a CD. It was a home-made CD that he obviously made himself of him playing all of my favorite songs on guitar, and singing along. Yeah, totally swoon-worthy right?

But at the same time, Gabe has taken me out to dinner several times, taken me horse-back riding, and dancing. Like I said before, it's all the little things that count and the best things in life are free. I mean, how am I supposed to resist a guy who makes me laugh every single day, and runs through the rain with me like care-free kids instead of straight for the car, or who brings me lunch at work and sits with me for thirty minutes in the sweltering heat? This is what Gabe does, so my mind isn't being swayed easily by Kendall's romantic efforts.

"Hey guys, how's it going?", Logan makes an appearance, shaking Gabe's hand while playfully shoving me in the shoulder.

"Not bad, how about you?", my not yet boyfriend replies.

"Pretty good", Logan rubs at the side of his face. My best friend proceeds to introduce everyone to eachother casually and quickly, and all the males seem to fall into conversation about games or what-not, practically leaving me to myself. Their banter gets loud as they engage in different games, while I sip my beer and grow bored within a few minutes. I play around on my phone, texting Paula and hitting up twitter until I hear two voices raise above the sound of everything else. Kendall and Gabe are in a heated discussion about who can shoot pool better and this leads to a hardcore game.

The two guys choose pool sticks from the wall and get it started. I notice Kendall's eyes dart over to me every so often, and I don't mistake the fire I see blazing in those green orbs when Gabe comes over and gives me a kiss on the lips. "My good luck charm", he winks at me, smirking at Kendall.

I try to act like I don't care, but the truth is I do. And it's stressful sitting here watching these two men go at it. See, men are retardedly competitive. I do think, though, that some of Kendall's anger at seeing Gabe with me is coming into play with his macho-ism, egging him on further, being more aggressive than he normally would be. His body is tense and jealousy seeps from his pores. A few more minutes pass when things grow too intense for me and I climb the stairs, deciding to see if Mrs. Mitchell needs help with the food or anything. Hell, I'd be willing to mop her floors right now to get away these men.

...

Many hours later, the party is winding down when Gabe gets a phone call that a famly emergency happened and he needs to leave right now. That leaves me stuck without a ride at 12:57 in the morning, Logan is too drunk to drive, and the only other person who looks as if they would even be able to insert a key into an ignition is Kendall. I go around giving all my goodbye's and hugs to Logan's family and then my best friend himself, and head to the door. "How are you getting home?", a concerned Mrs. Mitchell asks.

"Oh, I'm just gonna-", I begin but get cut off by Kendall.

"I'll give her a ride, it's no problem", he offers.

"...walk", I finish the rest of my sentence. "It's only two blocks, I'll be fine walking", I insist to the older woman.

"Well, Amanda", she sighs and crosses her arms over her chest, glancing at her husband. "We would feel more comfortable if you let Kendall give you a ride. You're such a pretty young girl and you shouldn't be walking around by yourself at night time. We know that you knew him from college", she motions to the dimpled blonde. "Or if you wait a few minutes I can drive you myself, dear."

I hold my breath for several seconds while biting back the urge to scream, or attack Kendall in front of Logan's parents. I really don't want to inconvenience anyone, but I know damn well that if I don't get in Kendall's car, that Mrs. Mitchell will not hesitate to drive me home, and she's already done enough today. I pinch the bridge of my nose and look down at the floor to utter the words I really do not wish to say. "Fine, I'll let Kendall drive me".

A smug smile decorates his face when I lift my head, and I trudge out the door silently, waiting until Kendall leads me to his car to yell at him. "You suck!"

"What? I was just trying to make sure you make it home safe", he defends himself and unlocks the doors. I turn around, looking into the windows and mutter out the worst cuss word I can muster as I see Mr. and Mitchell both watching out the window. With a huff, I slide in the car and close the door, waving at Logan's parents.

I just watch out the windows, not saying anything or really paying attention to what's going on because my mind is so worried about Gabe that I don't realize Kendall stops his car and parks in a gas station parking lot. "Where are we?", I ask roughly.

"The gas station", his tone says 'duh'.

"You were supposed to take me home. I live like fifteen minutes away", I argue.

"Well you should have said something sooner. When you didn't argue, I thought you wanted to go for a ride."

I turn to Kendall and narrow my eyes at him. "You think you're so clever".

He smirks and it disappears as fast as it came. "I just really wanted some ice cream", he slides his hands in his pockets and shrugs, pressing his lips together, making those dimples pop out. Gosh dammit!

"Okay, whatever", I tear my gaze from that handsome face before my heart can thaw anymore.

"You want anything?", he asks.

"No", I shake my head. "I'm good. Thanks anyway".

"Okay, I tried", his voice trails off but I just take my phone out and continue to ignore him, and eventually hear his footsteps carry him away. While I'm checking my e-mail, an incoming call flashes across the screen and I pick it up right away, seeing a picture of Gabe in the little call box.

"Hey, is everything okay?", I ask, concerned.

"Yeah, my mom fell down the stairs. It's just a broken arm, she's good other than that."

"Oh I'm glad to hear that", I reply.

"So what are you up to? How's the party?"

"Well I'm on my way home now", I tell Gabe. "Maybe you can come over and we can watch a movie or something?", I blurt out without thinking.

"Umm, no babe", he says after a few seconds. "I kinda met up with my boys at their house a little while ago."

"Oh", disappointment creeps in.

There's some yelling in the background, and he laughs before remembering I'm on the phone. "Talk to you tomorrow k?", he speaks into the receiver.

"Yeah okay", I hang up the phone and sigh, tipping my head against the back of the seat. Well wasn't that nice? Instead of worrying about me getting home or anything, Gabe went out partying with other people. Am I just over-reacting right now by feeling irked? I mean, now I'm stuck in this damn situation with Kendall tonight and this has to happen as well.

I close my eyes, wanting to forget about everything and almost do, until the sound of the door opening startles me and makes me jump. Kendall climbs in all happy go lucky and pulls something out of the bag, and holds it up. It's a container of Haagen Dazs strawberry ice cream, one of my favorites, and a plastic spoon is clutched in his other hand while his lips turn up at the edges. "You know you want some."

He's such a dork that I can't help but to laugh...just a little. "Okay I do", I confess. My mouth is watering at the sight of the frozen treat. I snatch both it and the utensil from his hand, raising an eyebrow when his mouth falls open.

Kendall turns the key in the ignition to turn the radio on while I take the lid off and scoop a spoonful of the pink cream out. I'm millimeters away from inserting it into my mouth, when Kendall swoops in and covers the spoon with his mouth. I scoff and pout as he rolls his eyes dramatically and pats his stomach. "So good", he comments.

I manage to get a bite before Kendall steals the spoon back from me and we go back and forth, taking turns having bites until Mr. Knight decides to get playful. It's my turn and as I lower my face to the spoon, Kendall pulls it away before I can have my bite. This happens twice with him giggling at me and me starting to get mad, when I take him by surprise and lunge for the spoon with my mouth, at the same time he's shoving it towards me. My nose is covered in cold goo and Kendall laughs like the fucktard that he is. "It's cold", I whine and pout. "Wipe it, please?"

"I don't have any napkins", his eyes dart back and forth and I stick my lower lip out even further as the liquid starts to drip down to my mouth. "Oh here", he says and I before I know what's going on, the hem of his shirt swipes at my nose, wiping the ice cream off. Just centimeters away from my face, he inspects it to make sure everything is cleaned up when I feel myself inching closer to his face. His pink lips look moist and inviting, illuminated by the store lights and I lose all self control, throwing out all inhibitions when his mouth meets mine. I slide my hand to the back of his head, holding him to me as he pecks at my lips, and then sucks at the bottom one. I taste the sweet dessert on him when his cold tongue enters my mouth, eliciting a sigh from me.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I feel like this is crappy, sometimes it's hard to build a bridge haha. But I hope you enjoy it all the same. And a big thanks to you lovely reviewers...you know you guys are the best right? SHOUT OUTS ****kachilee07****- Yup Kendall is sneaky and Gabe DEF was a jerk UGH! Yup they kissed. Oh gosh I adore this story to no end, Kendall is my absolute fave so I just love writing him :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Yup Gabe ditched his mom to go out with boys...what a douche! Yeah ice cream and body heat goes hand in hand like peanut butter and jelly...at least to me it does hehe. And yes Kendall is such a sneaky bastard, but uhhh he's so perfect, when he's not being an asshole haha. No, I'm not really retiring from writing because if I did Irina would hunt me down...so I'm forced to hang in here haha. But you are so sweet :) ****dudeamanda****- Yeah, Kendall is such a sweetie *dreamy sigh* Gabe, WTH is your problem? hehe :) ****paumichyy****- Yeah I see where you're coming from...it's kinda dumb of Amanda to give in so soon UGH, she so frustrates me! :) ****hedleyfaberdrive101****- I enjoy Kamanda myself...and yup Gabe is a total buttlicker for ditching Amanda :D ****DeniseDEMD****- Actually, it's not...not to spoil anything hehe. Gabe is a babe...hehe love the way you put that. But umm yeah he's a buttlicker for ditching Amanda :) ****KtotheH****- Kendall sure is clever...and Gabe WAS doing good til he had to ditch her! Yay, glad you liked the ice cream scene, I thought it was rather cute myself :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Rivalry between Kendall and Gabe, so aesome right? Yeah Gabe kinda sucks cuz he ditched Amanda, BUT Kendall doesn't deserve for her to give into him so easily. Hehe but they kissed *sigh* Wish it was me! :) ****Guest****- I uhh take it you like the kiss? Hehe, me too :) ****HollyDust2334****- Yup kisses...uh-oh, I know how that feels from sitting on ff for hours upon hours hehe Hope they feel better :) ****Rhiannon****- Heck yeah they kissed! Woo-Hoo, is it bad for me to say that I'm glad you freaked out? When the readers get emotional it makes me so happy *squeal* Yeah I'm a big dork if you haven't figured it out yet :) ****annabellex2****- You know, I totally agree. I want them to get back together, BUT only if Kendall can get his shit together and keep it together! :) ****ValentineZombie****- Gabe does seem decent BUT he's no Kendall that's for sure! Kendall just needs to figure out a good plan to charm Amanda and then the rest is history cuz you know, they're just perfect together and everything :)**

"So you guys kissed?", Paula asks me over the phone. It's just before lunchtime and I'm due at the studio in two hours but I need some girl talk. I called my friend and told her all about last night.

"Yeah, but then he pulled away before things could get too far", I tell her, still confused about it.

"So why do you sound so bummed out?"

"Because...I wanted more. All he did was turn away and start the car. It kinda hurt my feelings."

"So Kendall kissed you and then took you home and dropped you off."

"No", I flop over onto my back feeling frustrated. "After the kiss, I told him I didn't want to go home yet and we drove to a park. We sat on the swings and went down the slide, just acting like idiots", I tell her.

"Well that sounds like fun".

"It was, and I enjoyed it. I mean we joked around and chased eachother, but he didn't try to kiss me anymore or anything like that. I don't understand. I wanted him to, though."

"So why didn't you make a move on him?"

"Because I want him to make the moves. I want to feel desired".

"Okay I'm not trying to be mean here, Amanda but I'ma keep it real with you. You basically told Kendall that you're not interested in him and he said he won't leave you alone until you fall in love with him again. Sounds pretty persistent, but then why would he pull away when you make a move? That just doesn't make sense."

"I know", I kick my legs restlessly. "I just...UGH, I don't know. Kendall Knight turns me into an emotional mess."

"Maybe he's scared to push you, or hey what if he was trying to respect the fact that you were with Gabe at the party? I mean, Kendall's feelings for you are genuine and there's got to be a reason why he's suddenly shying away."

"Maybe I had bad breath. Or maybe he changed his mind about me. Or maybe the kiss made him realize he doesn't have feelings for me anymore. Oh fuck!"

"I don't know what to tell you. You're gonna have to figure that out on your own. So how are things with Gabe?"

"Well", I roll back over on my stomach and let my head hang off the bed. "Until last night they were great. When Kendall was in the store he called and I asked about his mom. I guess she fell down the stairs and broke her arm. After that, instead of coming back to the party, Gabe met up with other friends. Dude, he was my ride, that's kinda shitty."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"I wish I wasn't", another sigh escapes my throat. I swear someone should just walk around videotaping my love life, it would be more entertaining than a soap opera.

"Did you tell Kendall about Gabe?"

"No. Why?" I inspect my fingernails, deciding that they could definitely use some painting and I walk over to my dresser to sort through my basket of nail polishes.

"I was gonna say that maybe he felt like you were using him to get back at Gabe, but I guess that can't be it. You know I love you girl, but your emotions are all twisted. You can't have your cake and eat it, too. You need to pick one guy and get rid of the drama."

"I know, I know", I pick a hot pink bottle and drop it into my purse. I sit around doing a lot of nothing at work, so I'll just wait until then to do my nails. "Gabe was in first place until he ditched me, but now I'm all confused about Kendall. Maybe I could just run away to a nunnery and not have to worry about this type of shit anymore."

I hear Paula giggling on the other line. "I am so glad I'm past all that with Logan."

"Speaking of which, how are things with him? Did you find out if you're pregnant yet?"

"No, I'm waiting to see if I miss my period", Paula breathes heavily. "I mean I want babies, but I don't know if I want them yet. I don't wanna get all excited thinking I am pregnant to turn around and be disappointed. I'm just kinda nervous I guess."

"Oh my gosh, I would be going batshit crazy by now, needing to know. You are a lot more patient than me!"

"Well umm, I'm still kinda scared to tell Logan. I don't know how he'll react."

"Paula!", I sound like a mother reprimanding her child. "Logan won't flip out, I promise you. He adores kids. Hell, when you think about it, he's just a big kid himself. And he loves you. You seriously can't think that he'll dump you if you're preggo."

"But what if he does?"

"He won't Paula. And on the one percent chance that he does, I will shank him with a spork and then shove it up his ass and make him eat it when I'm done."

Hearing my friend's laugh from the other line is worth all the silliness. But don't get me wrong, I would so do it because that would be just messed up if Loges dumped her cause she has his bun in the oven. "You are such a goober."

"And you have a right to talk because you've been dating Logan Mitchell for four years?", I retort teasingly.

"Okay point taken", her laugh wavers off and then she sounds weird. "Gonna vomit...gotta go!"

I'm in the middle of saying "bye" when she hangs up in my ear. Wow, she is so gonna be a mom. I squeal and clap my hands excitedly, this couple better make me the Godmom of this baby!

...

I set the next three songs and commercials to play before rushing to the bathroom to empty my bladder before the show starts in roughly twelve minutes. I can't wait, I know it's gonna be good; thirty minutes of answering phone calls and hearing about the dumbest things people have ever done in their life. This is what makes me so happy about interning here, I mean it's just pure entertainment.

As soon as I sit back down, I rush to apply the first layer of polish to my nails then close the bottle tightly and begin. "Hi, it's Amanda. Tell me who I'm talking to."

"I'm Allen", the guy says.

"Okay Allen so tell me, what is the dumbest thing you've ever done".

"Well", he takes a deep breath. "Instead of applying hemmorhoid cream to my butt, I used super glue. That was no fun."

I can't help but to burst out laughing upon hearing this. "Now what would compel you to do something like that?", I ask curiously.

"It wasn't on purpose. My wife actually was mad at me and switched products. I didn't know until it was too late. Let's just say that I had ended up in the E.R. getting stitches where the sun don't shine."

"Oh man, glad all is well now. Thanks for telling your story and have a good night", I disconnect the call and try to compose myself. That was just too funny.

Time flies by quickly as I listen to hilarious tale after tale ranging from one guy nailing his hand to the shop table when he was drunk to a woman who ran out of conditioner and decided to use motor oil. I can understand the drunk guy but motor oil? I've heard you can use olive oil for a hair mask, or mayonnaise or eggs or even avocado...stuff like this makes you wonder how some people haven't managed to kill themselves yet.

"We have time for one last call tonight. I'd love to hear your story of the dumbest thing you've ever done", I speak into the microphone to the person who's been on hold for a couple of minutes now.

"The dumbest thing I've ever done was let the most perfect woman slip through my fingers".

I don't know why but goosebumps pop up all over my body while I listen to the smooth voice that seems quite familiar. It takes a moment for me to find my voice again. "Awww that is horrible. Any chance you could get her back?"

"I don't know", there's a deep sigh on the other end.

"Well I wish you all the best, sweetheart. Would you like to tell me who's calling?"

My response is the call being disconnected from the other line. "Okay and that concludes this portion of the show for tonight. I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks to you callers brave enough to share your stories with us. Same thing tomorrow night, but different topic, so be sure to listen. And we'll return to the music right after this word from our sponsors, Burger King."

I get a whole five minutes to daydream about Kendall and drive myself crazy wondering if that was him that called and if I'm the person in question, before Gabe comes strutting in with chocolate milkshakes in each of his hand. "Hey cutie", he hands me one and sits down next to me.

"Hey", I reply rather dryly and shove the straw into the thick liquid. I'm not gonna turn down a milkshake, but that doesn't mean I have to kiss his ass after practically deserting me last night. I don't even thank him. I just play with my phone while sipping away and listening to him babble about what he did with his boys last night. Not once does he ask how I'm doing or how I got home last night. For all he gives a shit, I could've been abducted by aliens walking home.

I do start to feel a little better when he tells me about a carnival that's going to be going on this weekend that he wants to take me to. I mean, at least he's thinking about me in the future right? We chat and joke around, being silly until Gabe decides to call it a night and go home to get some sleep for his early shift tomorrow.

When he kisses me goodnight, it just doesn't make feel all warm and tingly like before, and an idea strikes me. I can't keep being jerked from one way to the other all the time between Kendall and Gabe; now it's time to make a decision once and for all. I take my phone out of the drawer and type in a message. **U have 1 chance 2 woo me Mr. Knight, so give me ur best shot. Plan what you think would be the perfect date and pick me up fri nite 6.** I push send before I chicken out and tell myself that it's Tuesday, and three days is plenty enough time for Kendall to make preparations for whatever he may need to.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Okay, so this will be ending soon *sad face* I'm not sure how many more more chapters given two really awesome story ideas to go off of, which means that I will be starting two new Logan stories, yup they both requested Logan, very soon so turn those frowns upside down! BTW, if you didn't read my special notice at the last chapter of Betrayal, Deceit, and Even More Lies, maybe you should go read it. As always, you reviewers are the absolute best and I love you more than words can express. I thank each and every single one of you for all your support on my story! *wipes tear* SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Hmm, well you know I am very fond of crazy plot twists, so you'll just have to wait and see if you get a normal ending...or if you so shockingly end up with Gabe! Hehe :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Yeah the whole shanking Logan with a spoon thing, just popped in my head and I HAD to write it, I mean that is quite entertaining...and gross lol. But yeah, Amanda is getting assertive, finally right? We'll just have to wait and see how Kendall's date goes, but we all know that he is the king of romance *dreamy sigh* Ha, totes loved your food comment, you don't even know how much I like food, I mean...yeah life just doesn't get better than food :) ****kachilee07****- I can't wait for the date either, and it is very nice that Amanda is proactive isn't it? I love that about her...finally hehe. As for the date, I can't spill anything just yet *squeals and swoons* But umm...yeah I will feature Paula and Logan more in the next chapter. :) ****hedleyfaberdrive101****- Yay thanks! :) ****DeniseDEMD****- Hehe glad you could fill your silent house with some laughs at my dumbness. I just have a creative imagination I guess, and a lot of time on my hands, that is why I come up with retarded crazy stuff like shanking Logan with a spork...*blush* Oh**** girl, you know Kendall is the king of romance, he will be bringing it! :) ****Paumichyy****- Next chapter will provide your burning question about Paula, so sit tight please lil mama ;) Yup, Kendall has one last chance, the pressure is so on! Eep! :) ****HollyDust2334****- Ha, well I am quite fondx of BK myself, as I'm a vegetarian and they are the only fast food restaurant who offers veggie burgers lol, totally lame, I know. Oooh bed intervention, no bueno! I hope you're not staying up late reading my stories! :) ****Guest**** - Yup, a date! *joins you in squealing and making seal noises* I mean Kendall is just so...ahhh dreamy and perfect *sigh* :) ****KtotheH****- *crosses my fingers* Hoping Kendall can bring it! As for Gabe, let's just hope he can act like the man that he is when he finds out! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yes ma'am, Amanda sure is confused. And Gabe is odd, which actually gives Kendall a bit of an advantage. I think Kendall can bring it, he is the king of romance after all. :) ****ValentineZombie****- *yells* You better bring it Kendall, you've only got one shot! *looks at you nervously* He'll do okay right? Because he is the king of romance *chews on fingernails* Haha :) ****Rhiannon****- Well m'lady, readers who review get shout outs on my chapter stories, so thank YOU. I agree, Gabe needs to just go fall off a cliff or something...or maybe he'll dehydrate in the heat, who knows? And I guess we'll have to wait and see if there is a date, as you put it :)**

"So, what do you wanna do now?", Gabe asks as we exit the movie theater.

"I don't know", I tip toe up to place a kiss on his cheek while we're walking, causing him to glance down at me and grin. It's early Thursday evening, and I'm extremely giddy and excited for my date tomorrow with Kendall that has had me skipping around like a fairy for the past two days. I don't know why and I know it's silly, but knowing Kendall, he's probably planning something over the top and by the end of the night I'll be on my hands and knees confessing my love to him for all of eternity. Or I'll be writing him out of my heart forever. But as soon as that thought crosses my mind, I push it right away. I've only heard from him one time, and that was a very short reply to the text I sent. Kendall's response was **Friday at 6 ;)**

"What's gotten into you?", Gabe chuckles a bit and squeezes our intertwined fingers.

"Ahh, can't a girl just be happy for once?", I shrug and give him a hard yank the opposite way from the car. He raises an eyebrow and I point towards the park. "Let's walk around a bit", I suggest. I have way too much energy and it's way too early to be going home. The sun's not even setting yet and I'd be driving my mom crazy bouncing all over the house like a hyperactive kid who just ate half of the candy store.

"Okay", Gabe agrees, making me smile. He's been really nice since bringing me the milkshake at work, but Kendall is dominating my mind. I don't know if it was the kiss or the crazy good time we had playing at the playground, but I just can't get him out of my head.

We stroll leisurely through the path next to the pond, walking next to freshly bloomed flowers that fill the air with their sweet scents. Some people ride paddleboats out on the water while some have picnics and kids run around chasing eachother and playing frisbee. Several couples share an ice cream cone, a kiss, or an embrace as they get lost in their lover's company. Ahhh, I just love summertime.

Gabe slips his arm around me and pulls me out of the walkway, making me forget all about the man I'm watching sketch a picture of some ducks swimming near the edge of the pond. "Hey!", I exclaim, surprised.

"Come over here", Gabe doesn't stop, he just keeps dragging me to a red tent that's set up. A painted sign hanging in the front of it reads **Madame Nadya - psychic and fortune teller.**

I turn around to him with my mouth gaping open. "Gabe, No", I whine, planting my feet firmly to the ground, refusing to go in.

"Aww why not? Are you scared that she'll tell you that you're gonna die tomorrow? Or that the world will end in twelve days?", he laughs.

"No", I cross my arms over my chest and lower my voice. These gypsy people may annoy the crap out of me, but I'm not gonna be rude and talk about them all loud. "First of all, these people don't know what the hell they're talking about. They just spout random stuff until they see a positive reaction and they play off of that. Don't you watch t.v.? Second, listen to this. I could go over there", I point to a vendor selling lemonade, popcorn, candy bars, and other treats. "And buy a snickers, take it in here to Ms. Nadya", I wave my fingers around dramatically. "And ask her if I'm gonna eat it. If she says no, I'll rip it open and take a bite. If she says yes, I'll throw it in the trash can", I scoff. "No one can predict the future and I just don't buy into all the superstitious crap like it's seven years of bad luck if I break a mirror or I'm cursed with bad luck if a black cat crosses my path. It's just stupid and they totally rob you of your money. If you wanna throw away cash, just go buy me some overpriced flowers from the guy over there", I point twenty feet away where a man is selling bouquets of exotic flowers.

"Oh come on. It's just for fun", Gabe slips his arms around my waist and nuzzles my nose with his, making me laugh.

"Okay, fine", I agree and roll my eyes as he pushes part of the tent to the side for us to enter. Of course, as I predicted, a dark haired woman sits at a table set with a bright tablecloth with a crystal ball sitting several inches away from her. A turban rests upon her head, letting a few stray gray hairs hang down around her heavily wrinkled and made-up face. I bite back a laugh when I think that this woman uses more make-up than a clown; and last but not least, hundreds of bangles adorn her arms.

"Hello, please sit down", her voice is raspy and thickly accented.

Gabe and I both sit down, looking at eachother apprehensively. The woman holds her hand out and wiggles her fingers. "Ten dollars each", she informs us and I make no movements, but allow Gabe to pull out his wallet and slap a twenty onto the table.

I observe the woman tuck the money into her bra and then sets both of her hands upright on the table. "I am Madame Nadya, and I will give you each a palm reading. Who's first?", her eyes dart back and forth between the both of us.

Gabe clears his throat and points at me. I narrow my eyes at him, but scoot my chair closer to the table and extend my arm out to the fortune teller. She runs her index finger over my palm and looks intensely at the lines running across it. "You are young girl", she begins to speak. "Very healthy. Have lost one parent, but the other is in good health and will live for long, long time." I gasp, surprised that she read this just from my palm. I mean, she hit the nail head on about my dad being dead. I move my eyes to her face watching her mouth move in awe. "You have had some trouble lately but all will settle down soon. You're on the right road with school and will finish this year, what you want to do." Her face moves closer to my hand as she traces one particular line over and over again, closing her eyes. "Right now two men are competing for you, and it will be hard for you to make a decision. Just follow your heart, for it will never lead you astray. But be patient, don't rush into anything and don't question your intuition. And I promise that by this time next year you will be married with a child on the way if you make the right choice."

I take a deep breath, feeling my head start to spin. Wow, talk about pressure. Me as a wife and a mom next year? Yeah, I don't know about that. Maybe she's only half right. It takes several seconds for me to return to reality and gather up the courage to look over at Gabe. I can only imagine what he's thinking right now.

As I suspected, his eyes are blazing furiously and he stands up abruptly, not even letting his eyes reach my face. "Come on, it's time to go Amanda", he says stiffly.

I gulp and remain seated. So I didn't tell him about Kendall, but it's not like we've made any promises or even decided upon dating exclusively. I mean, if he wants to be an ass he ditched me to find my own my way home at night. He's lucky I even decided to forgive him for that.

Gabe moves his eyes to mine, the blue of his irises now icy and intense. He holds his hand out to me and says in almost a growl this time, "Let's go Amanda".

This pisses me off because he doesn't get order me around. I am a grown woman, responsible for myself. "Step back and I'll get up. You're making me uncomfortable", my voice squeaks out weakly, making me cringe.

I watch as his tense body relaxes and his hand drops. "I'm sorry", his voice sounds regretful and he sighs. "Can we umm go, so we can talk please?" He's much more gentle, making me feel better.

I look over to the fortune teller and whisper, "Thank you", before getting to my feet with my heart pounding a mile a minute. I guess there's no time like the present to put on my big girl panties. Gabe holds open the tent, allowing me to walk back out into the bright sunlight, and he quickly follows.

The walk back to the parking lot is silent and awkward. I use the time wisely to figure out how to break the news to Gabe.

When we reach the car, I climb in and take a deep breath, then push my hair out of my face, turning towards the handsome tatted up man, waiting for him to ask the question; it's inevitable.

"What was the...gypsy...", Gabe shakes his head. "Madame Nadya, what was she talking about?"

I put my hand on his forearm, trying to soften the blow. He doesn't pull away, which surprises me. "I umm...Kendall Knight and I have a bit of a history and he's interested in me. I might be interested in him as well...", I let let my voice trail off, completely lacking the proper words to say next.

"The blonde from the barbecue?", he exclaims, pinching the bridge of his nose and resting his head on the seat back.

"Yeah", I answer quietly and bite down onto my lip anxiously.

"I should have known", Gabe sighs and shakes his head back and forth. "It was right in front of my face and...I just don't know why I didn't see it".

He sounds distraught, and I feel bad for him. "I'm sorry", I place a sympathetic expression on my face and look at him.

He leans towards me and runs the back of his hand down the side of my face before resting his forehead on mine. "I really like you, Amanda. Please give me a chance and don't get rid of me just yet." The heat of his hands skim up and down my arms softly. "I could be the man calling you my wife next year and filling your belly with babies." His lips touch mine and I move mine back against his, letting them linger with his until he pulls away.

Holy shit, this isn't going to be the hardest decision I've ever had to make.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N My apologies for not getting to update this yesterday, I was violently ill all day with a nasty stomach virus and I just was unable to write. I'm not feeling the best today so I totally skipped shout outs, I just wanna get this out there. Sorry to anyone who's disappointed. Also I'm hoping to get a start on my other new Logan story and get it up tonight (I promised yesterday, but it was impossible), so keep an eye out for that.**

I take a final glance in the mirror, turning this way and that, more than satisfied with what I see. The aquamarine dress that Audrey helped me pick out does glorious things for me. It enhances my eyes, making them pop. The shiny satin also makes my pale skin look tan and hugs my body in all the right places. The golden drop earrings and bracelet I added are the perfect touch, along with nude heels that give my short frame a boost. Half of my hair is swept up and curled, hanging down my back and over my shoulders. It's a warm evening, perfect for a rouched dress with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline. My make-up looks good, not overdone and not too plain, courtesy of wonderful sister as well. I've been keeping her up to date with everything of course and I think she was more excited than I was when she left ten minutes ago.

Since then I've been going crazy, messing with my hair and checking over and over again to make sure that everything is in the right place, that my skin is moisturized and that I smell great. I took out the perfume I only use on special occasions because this is probably one of the biggest nights of my life, or at least it feels like it to me. My heart is pounding full force against my ribcage, and my whole body is trembling with anxiety. To say that I'm ecstatic to see what Kendall has planned for me tonight is pretty on point. I just...I feel like I've been floating on air all day, going back and forth between being nervous and just wanting to get it overwith already. I guess that little kiss from Kendall and spending time with him was just a big tease, I truly hadn't know how much I was looking forward to this date until tonight. I've barely even spared Gabe a second thought today.

I've only heard from Kendall once more since sending him the text, and that was yet another message containing only an address. I suppose this is where I'm supposed to meet him at, at six o'clock tonight. According to mapquest, it's roughly half an hour away and should be pretty easy to drive to. I tried to do internet research to figure out where he might be taking me, but nothing showed up.

Taking note of the time, I grab my clutch and make sure everything is inside that I may need and grab my keys, squealing and half skipping as I make my way down the walkway to my car. The sun is still shining but thankfully the temperature has dropped from a sweltering ninety seven degrees to eighty five, I can handle that.

Thirty four minutes later, I pull into the empty, abandoned parking lot and look around at corn fields surrounding three sides of me. Wow, not what I was expecting at all, but knowing Mr. Knight, he didn't want me to have any clues to what he planned for me. He likes for things to be complete surprises.

I look out the windows every few seconds, waiting for his car to pull up, but nothing. Ten minutes go by then, then twenty, and finally half an hour. I begin to get worried, thinking that maybe Kendall ran out of gas or got a flat tire, and there's literally like no traffic on this road. I take my phone out and both text and call him, but don't get an answer either way. _Oh well_, I tell myself as I turn the radio back up, it's not like I'm always punctual. I'm sure he has a legit reason for running late.

When another thirty minutes passed and it's 7:14, I start to get angry. My mind has been wandering a mile a minute and I sit up really quickly, throwing a hand over my mouth to stifle a gasp when one particular thought crosses my mind. Surely Kendall didn't set this up and stand me up on purpose, as like revenge for bringing Gabe to the barbecue or...even for sleeping with James back in CA? No, I shake my head at myself for being so silly. Kendall isn't vindictive like that...is he?

Over the next twenty minutes I keep pulling out excuse after excuse, each one growing more insane to believe, possibly Kendall got hijacked and the culprits stole his car. I mean, that could happen right? But then again, I'm sure any which way things go down, that he's got his phone on him and it's not a hard task to call or text someone. I even call Logan, but don't get an answer. Go figure, he was supposed to fly to Mississippi to be with Paula for a week.

Finally the sun sets and I convince myself he's not coming. I totally got played like the dumb ass I am. My tummy starts grumbling it's unhappiness at me because I've barely eaten at all today, my worked up nerves just wouldn't allow it. Tears of fury and disappointment well up in my eyes and begin to blur my vision as I start my car back up and pound my fists onto the steering wheel enraged. "Follow my heart", Madame Nadya had said. And, "Be patient". Well I've been on cloud nine all day and have waited for over two hours for Kendall to come but I think I've run out of patience. Maybe the woman didn't know what she was talking about! She caused a big disagreement between myself and Gabe, and got my hopes up about Kendall; all apparently for nothing.

I look down to the bicep of my left arm and rub at the make-up. It fades away onto my fingertips, revealing the large handprint that bruised up nicely into purplish and blue hues. These could have been avoided last night altogether, if I just hadn't taken some random, hokey fortune teller's words to heart. Yeah Gabe was all sweet in the car, but I learned real quick that he's got a bad temper. When he dropped me off at home and walked me to my door, I thought it was only fair to tell him that I would be seeing Kendall tonight and he didn't take the news too well. He grabbed me by the arm, very forcefully yanking me to him and when I tried to tug free, he slapped me in the face. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark, but it was enough to scare me; enough to alert me that he's not the kind of guy I want to be tied down to. I ran into the house and slammed the door in his face.

That left the door wide open for Kendall, and even though I was in a minute amount of physical pain, my heart was bursting with joy because I just knew deep down to my bones that Kendall's the one for me. He's the one I'll be married to and have babies with. That happiness was more than enough to blur out the negative, disgusting stuff with Gabe, and a smile decorated my face all day...until a little while ago.

Fucking men, it's just one of those things that never seem to add up to a perfect equation. It's something I'll never understand; two days ago two men were fighting after me, and now no one is. I hate how that always works out, when you're available, nobody wants you. But when you're in a relationship, men come crawling out of the woodwork to steal your heart.

Sitting alone, in the dark, in a deserted parking lot, I hug myself and let sobs wrack my body. Sobs and tears that don't stop until I feel like I can't breathe and it seems like all the remains in the left side of my chest is gaping hole. Like my heart made of glass was plucked one too many times and it crumbled into a million pieces and fell out.

It takes time, I cry until there isn't anything left to shed and then I leave. It's been hours and I'm the world's biggest idiot. I find myself driving around with no destination, until I end up at the park Kendall and I played at recently. Was it really five days ago that we acted like kids and played around like we didn't have a single care in the world?

I kick my heels off and get out, strolling to the swings, where I take a seat and start pushing myself until it takes off. There's no sense in going home where I'll end up just crying myself to sleep and then tossing and turning all night restlessly.

My mind runs rampantly, memory after memory of my sucky love life plays over in my head like a movie until I grow weary and hungry. I go back to the car and start it up, and end up at the gas station this time, the exact one Kendall and I shared the strawberry Haagen Daz out in his car.

I walk up and down the aisles until my hands are full with a variety of junk food; three different king sized candy bars, sour cream and onion pringles, a box of powdered donuts, and a six pack of airheads. Hey, at least this way I'll be spending the evening with a blissful sugar rush, and if I'm lucky I won't gain any weight from it. I drop it all off at the front register and the man behind the counter greets me as he starts scanning the various items, but I just ignore him with clenched fists. I have the irresistible urge to punch any man in the throat right now, even if it is unfair. I pull a twenty from my wallet and shove it down onto the counter when he tells me, "That'll be $15.11 please". With that, I grab my bag and walk out, shaking my head as he calls me over and over again to come back.

"Keep it", I state dryly and exit the store. I walk with my head down, not even caring that my make-up is a huge mess. At least my outside image shows the broken down girl inside and I don't have to try to fake a smile or pretend everything's alright when it isn't.

Holding the remote in my hand, I push the unlock button and hear someone calling my name. I look around curiously, and then gasp when my eyes land on him. It's Kendall; he's dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt. My eyes narrow immediately as fury rises in my chest.

I turn away quickly and take the remaining steps to my car, reaching for the door handle when his voice comes from less than a foot away. "Amanda, wait! Please!"

I open the door and throw the plastic bag into the passenger's seat and spin around so quickly that if it was only my neck, even Linda Blair would be proud of me. "No, Kendall!", I scream, letting out the pent up emotions. "I'm tired of being dragged around and pushed around, my heart can't take it anymore. It's always either hit or miss with you and I refuse to go through...through something like this again. I mean it, I can't do this anymore. You had one last chance and you blew it!" Without even bothering to look at him, I climb inside my car and close the door, starting the engine and buckling my seatbelt as fast as I can possibly can.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N If anyone is wondering, yes this is the last chapter of this story. I want to thank all of you for the well wishes, it seems as if the stomach virus has decided to leave me alone and I think it was sweet of you all to be concerned about me, it was touching. I am all better now! BUT things are going crazy around my house right now, it's like WW3 just started up in here so I'm gonna end it and post it now. I know, once again I totally didn't do shout-outs and that makes me a big butt-head. You have my apologies but I hope you like this!**

Before I can pull away, the passenger door comes open and Kendall gets in, sitting on my stuff. As if I'm not already aggravated enough, he has to go and break my candy bars. "Amanda, just let me explain please", his voice is high pitched and desperate, he's probably scared I'm gonna put the car in reverse and back up with the door still open. As appealing as that sounds, I can't purposely do something to mess up that pretty face.

"Damn you Kendall", I curse and put the car in park. "You have exactly sixty seconds to give me a darn good reason why you stood me up before I call the police and tell them some random man just jumped in my car and won't get out." I clench my teeth together tightly and refuse to look at him, knowing those green eyes will make my temper disappear in seconds and that's just not fair.

"Because my mom's in the hospital. Her immune system is really weak and her fever escalated. My brother's and I freaked out and took her to the emergency room. I forgot my phone and hadn't had a chance to get in touch with you. I'm sorry. They just made us leave the hospital so she can get some rest and we stopped for coffee".

Kendall's voice is full of emotion and it tugs at my heartstrings. My hands fall from the steering wheel in shock. I knew he said he moved here to be with me, but I had no idea this included his brothers and his mom. I finally turn my head towards him and see that his face is all red and his eyes are shiny. There's no way he could be making this up.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry", I reach over where his hand is resting on his knee and cover it with my own, rubbing at it soothingly with my thumb.

All I get to see now is his profile as his neck turns so he's facing out the window. "I didn't tell you because...I just didn't. I really did move here to chase you. We found a good place with a high recommendations and survival rates so we relocated. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom but I can't live without you. I was coming here without them if I had to. Things just happened to work out for all of us."

This sinks in down to my core and the warmth that radiates through my body assures me that he's telling the truth. But...his mom? He thinks I'm more important than his mom who is battling cancer? "No Kendall, you can't be like that", I'm tripping and faltering over the right words to say, I'm just astounded right now.

"But it's the truth", he pretty much pleads and spins quickly to face me. "Since I've known you my life has been turned upside down. We never got a chance to try us out and I need to. I can't live or die peacefully until I know that we gave it our best shot and it just didn't work out. We can't keep running from something that might be the best thing we ever experience in life."

I can imagine how much of a hot mess I must look like right now but more hot tears trickle out and I've never felt so needy for his touch. His mom's in the hospital and he's here consoling me. Without thinking, I unbuckle my seatbelt and shift around so that I'm practically sitting on his lap with my head in his chest, threading my fingers through his hair. I don't care if we look ridiculous in a public place or if people are watching. All that matters is the here and now and how right it feels to be in Kendall's arms. His body quivers but he locks his arms around me tightly, muttering into my hair, "I love you, Amanda."

I can't doubt his feelings for a second. For all the things that have ever come between us getting together, almost five long years of things holding us back, and now the chance is right here, dangling in between us; who am I to say no? I flatten my palms to his hard chest and take a deep breath, breathing in this beautiful man and will myself to push away. I wipe at the make-up running down my cheeks with the backs of my hands and press my forehead to his. "Me and you Kendall. Let's give us a go", I whisper, holding his face.

"Don't...", he sighs and his hands drop from me. "Don't jerk me around, Amanda. Don't tease me like this if you don't really mean it", the hesitation and doubt in his voice kills me.

I let my fingertips run down his face like rain and move my head back some so that he can look directly into my eyes. "I mean it, Kendall. I really do."

I get a brief glimpse of his lips curving up at the edges before I feel them on mine; heavy and hard, full of purpose. We get lost in the kiss, trying to erase five years of loneliness, despair, and negligence in one another before a knocking on the car window brings us back to our senses, causing us to separate our mouths. "That's my brother", Kendall whispers, gently nudging me up so he can put the window down."

"Sorry", the guys says nervously, avoiding eye contact with me. I guess he's embarrassed to have caught us is such an intimate embrace. I glance over his face, noting that he looks tired and has dark circles under his eyes. "Kendall, we're really tired and-"

"No worries", Kendall lifts me up and slides out from underneath me, exitting the car. He puts a finger up to me, motioning for me to hang on for a minute and then closes the door and I watch the siblings' silent conversation.

A couple minutes later, Kendall walks around and gets back in my car, in the now empty driver's seat and starts it up. I look at him in question and he shrugs nonchalantly. "It's too late to go on our date now but we'll do it on another night. Right now my brothers need to get home and so do I. You're coming with me."

"Kendall", I try to protest. "I can just go home to my own house, you need some sleep", I run my hand over his arm.

"There's not a chance you're getting away from me tonight", he puts the car in drive and proceeds to follow his brother out of the parking lot, then finally rests his free hand on my thigh, giving it a small squeeze. "I've wanted you for so long, but tonight I need you. I need you beside me when I sleep and need you there when I wake up to prove to me that this isn't all a dream."

I lean over to place a kiss on his cheek and curl my hand around his bicep before buckling my seatbelt up. "I'm not going anywhere", I smile over at him.

The rest of the ride goes by quickly and silently, until we pull up to a large two story brickhouse, and I follow quietly, allowing Kendall to guide me upstairs to his room. As soon as he closes the door, he takes something from his pocket and sets it on top of the dresser, and then starts to take off his clothes while I stand here awkwardly. I watch as the shirt, pants, and dress socks are tossed into the hamper before he turns around. "Babe", he struts over to me and runs his hands up and down my arms, smiling down at me with twinkling eyes. "You look amazing. Just gorgeous and I hate that my plan didn't go down tonight, but I don't think you'll be very comfortable sleeping in that."

I yawn and then offer a little grin before shaking my head, letting him know that I agree. Maybe our big date didn't happen, but we have finally taken that step toward eachother and that's what counts. The warmth of his hands leave me and I watch as he walks over to the dresser and pulls out a t-shirt, tossing it to me.

With a smirk, Kendall informs me that he's gonna run downstairs and get us a drink, then he's gone. I hear him conversating with someone as I lock the door after him and undress, then slip the t-shirt on over my head. It hits mid-thigh and I sigh with content, being surrounded by this scent that I've missed so dearly. I get bored rather quickly so I decide to browse through the photos sitting upon his dresser and smile at an old picture of him, Logan, Carlos, James, myself, Paula, brunette Amanda, and Annabelle. Ahh those were the good ol' days I think to myself and take a step to the left, looking at another picture of Kendall with his mom when something catches my eye.

It's a tiny red velvet jewelry box and I can't help but to pick it up and open it. I gasp when I see the ring that Logan showed me when he was talking about proposing to Paula. The door comes open and Kendall comes bounding back in, a smile on his weary face. "What is this doing here?", the question slips from my lips before I can think about it.

I watch the handsome blonde's eyes widen and he almost drops the two bottles of water in his hands and rushes over to me. "Amanda, that...", he sputters and takes it from me.

"Is Paula's", I finish for him, wondering why he's acting so funny. "It's okay, Logan showed to me". A thought occurs that makes me giggle. "He had you hold it for him so it wouldn't get lost huh?"

Kendall takes hit bottom lip between his teeth and shakes his head no. "Actually it's yours, Amanda", he sinks down to one knee. "I bought it for you because I knew this moment would come...it just had to. I had Logan show it to you because I wanted to make sure you like it. Th-that night I told I love you and that I'm not giving up", his hands start shaking and I feel my own weight slide down to the floor in front of him. "The night Logan tricked you at the radio station, I meant everything I said. I'm tired of us both running different ways and things just not working out for us. Some of the best advice I've ever been given is you have to work for what you want. I can't just sit back and wait for you to be handed over to me. I'm tired of waiting", he cups my face, his eyes shiny and his chin trembling.

I fling my hand up to cover my mouth as fresh tears make another escape. "My world has been turned upside down and I don't know which way is up or down anymore. The only thing I know for sure is that I need you in my life. I knew the moment I stepped off that plane here that I wouldn't stop until you're mine. I went and bought this for you", he holds the box out and I give it another scan with my eyes. "This is how bad I need and want you. This is how sure I am that you're meant for me. I had a nice night planned for us to go to a fancy dinner and an oasis hot tub garden. I was gonna propose to you tonight, I swear on my life of that Amanda. Things just got out of hand and it didn't work out the way I wanted it to. But no matter what happens, I want you to marry me. Please, Amanda", Kendall's hands drop to mine dismally and he intertwines our fingers. Several seconds pass and I can't seem to find my voice. His gaze on me is too intense, and a sob tears from the blonde's chest and he sounds dejected as he asks quietly. "Will you marry me?"

I do the only thing I can do, letting my feelings speak for me. I've been told several different times that the heart won't lie and that I should follow what it says. "Yes, Kendall. I'll marry you", I utter.


End file.
